


Predator: Captured

by KaterinaWinters



Series: My Predator World [2]
Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaWinters/pseuds/KaterinaWinters
Summary: Twelve human women are captured to participate in the predators' game. Camila has no choice but to trust her hunter with her life. Original character/Predator(yautja) {highly explicit content/predator and human sex}





	1. Chapter 1

The last thing Camila remembered was walking to the train station after work. She took the same route she took every night on her way home from the hospital. She was just crossing the intersection at 3rd and Simon street when everything went black. 

When she woke up she was in a cage.

A tangled web of desperate cries and whimpering moans coated the cold air around her. Twelve other women were huddled tight against the black metal bars shivering in fear as they stared anxiously at the black void beyond the bars. Fiona, the girl to her right told her that all the women in the cage had similar memories of getting here. They were all doing something outside at night whether it was walking their dog, taking out the trash or jogging, and the next thing they remembered was waking up here. Watches, cell phones, jewelry, everything besides their clothing was taken, leaving them with no concept of time or how long they had been there. 

The only thing out of place on their bodies was a narrow black ring around their necks, very much like a collar. No matter how much they tugged at the flexible black band it would not budge.

This couldn’t be happening. The sick feeling of dread in her stomach knotted painfully as Camila’s mind began to spiral with fear. Camilla had done everything right in life, Everything she was supposed to as a safety conscientious young women. She read the news, stayed abreast of any local crimes—especially towards women, always stayed alert when she walked home and she never left home without her keychain can of mace. So, how was this happening? Shaking, Camila clenched her hands tight underneath her drawn up knees.

She had to breathe. 

She had to remain calm. Whoever took them couldn’t possibly hurt all of them, right? Or, it could be like that movie from the 90’s with Ashley Judd where the rapist separated all the women to torture them individually. Heart pounding, Camila let her head thump back against the metal bars behind her, trying to mentally suppress her worst fears. No, if they were going to do that, they would have done it when each woman was unconscious. Why wait until they all woke up with the possibility of being outnumbered?

Looking around, she noticed that the room the cage was in wasn’t completely dark. There was just enough illumination to make out shadowy faces. All around the base of the cage, there were odd blue lights. Turning around, Camila ran her hand against the strange blue light source. It wasn’t like anything she had ever seen before.

“It’s weird isn’t,” the hoarse voice of the women sitting next to her spoke up. Angie, was what she said her name was earlier when Camila compared stories with her. “It almost feels like these damn necklaces.”

Nodding, Camila continued to stare at the light. The light seemed to pulse as her hand ran across it, which wouldn’t be that weird if the light didn’t feel like it was coming from the metal itself. There was no break in the metal bars and no telling point where the light started and ended, it was if the metal itself glowed. For someone who prided themselves as a technology enthusiast, Camila was certain she had never heard of anyone on the market selling seamless glowing steel.

It all felt wrong—it felt foreign.

Putting her head back down against her knee, she and everyone jumped with a scream at the sudden sound of pressurized air being released as the wall beyond the cage opened. The tall doorway slid open with a bright white light causing Camila to squint. Four large figures silhouetted by the light, stood at the opening before marching their way forward.

Camila couldn’t be sure, the light behind the figures was so bright compared to the darkness her eyes had adjusted to, but they didn’t seem quite normal. Tall, so very tall, they looked like giants descending upon them. The shadow of their heads were quite large compared to their broad bodies—too big even. Or was that their hair she was seeing, they looked like long whip-like dreadlocks moving as they walked. Camila held her breath.

The cries and whimpers escalated as the odd figures walked closer.

The screams began when the lights came on.


	2. Chapter 2

The violent inhuman growl was deafening, it silenced the chaotic screams at once.

They weren’t human. They weren’t human. All Camila could do was repeat that same thought over and over again in her head.

Tall, so god awfully tall. The horrifying creatures stopped directly in front of the cage, forcing all the women to look up with barely suppressed whimpers at their seven-foot stature. Staring with wide eyes in frozen shock, Camilla’s brain tried to formulate what she was seeing in front of her, to somehow make sense of the creatures snarling on the other side of the cage.

It had the face of some sort of crustacean. Large flesh coated mandibles protracted with every guttural sound revealing its shallow jaws underneath. Its close-set eyes were oddly human in their familiarity, but that was where the familiarity ended. The creature’s large bulbous head peaked up at a slant casting its face low and its head tall. At the crown of its head, long black rubbery looking appendages laid down around their neck and shoulders like dreadlocks. Each one wore the long black appendages differently, some with metal adornments throughout and some kept back in a long thick ponytail. Some of their skin reminded Camila of the underside of a snake’s belly. Cold, pale, and speckled like a reptile.

One stepped forward and hit a panel on the wall. Red foreign symbols activated under the creature’s large clawed hand. The cage began to move. 

Terrified screams echoed off the walls as the women formed an even tighter huddle against the back wall, nearly crushing Camila. She didn’t care though, as she watched the metals bars retract into the floor leaving them with no protection against the giant crab-like monsters, Camila honestly wished she would be suffocated instead.

Pressing a button on his wrist device, another creature walked up to them and stopped. 

The whining beep around all of their necks was their only warning, before a blue tethering rope banded to the next closest collar. Instantly, they were all manacled together by the necks with only a gap of two feet between them of rope. The blue light rope securing them was a lot like the light she inspected on the cage earlier. It felt rubbery, like rope light, but it also felt like braided metal as well. How could that be? Tugging violently on the lead rope, one of the creatures led the sobbing women in a line out of the room as the other three giants flanked them in their procession.

Camila couldn’t bring herself to cry yet. Though, she was sure it was only the shock running through her system that kept her from completely breaking down. A part of her, kept thinking it was all just a terrible nightmare, and that any moment she was going to wake up, back in her cozy little apartment in San Diego. But as they were marched outside the dark room and down a metal ramp outside, Camila’s stomach dropped when she looked up at the cloudless sky.

Two red moons filled a portion of the sky. Turning her head, to look back, Camila had to bite her tongue to keep from gasping. They weren’t kept in some sort of building this whole time, it was an enormous spaceship. Looking up, she nearly stumbled as she was forced to keep walking forward. The ship had to be as tall as some of the sky scrapers downtown back home.

This wasn’t a joke. This wasn’t some cruel prank, or the work of some serial killer. They weren’t on earth anymore.

No one talked as they followed along the set path through the dense forest. One sound, earned you a nasty growl. And if you dared one word, it earned you a viscous backhand. Camila eyed the girl, two girls in front of her who made that mistake earlier, with a pitiful glance as she now rubbed her swollen cheek with a hushed whimper. All of her nurse instincts pulled at Camila’s heart as she watched the girl nurse the wound but she couldn’t do anything to help her.

Traipsing along through the forested path, Camila tried to focus on some of the obvious differences of this planet’s flora. Beautiful phosphorescent flowers with deadly looking quills bloomed up dark gnarled looking trees, while giant translucent beetles skittered away from their presence. Why couldn’t this all be a dream?

Breaking through the trees, Camila’s heart clenched as her stomach turned in sickening fear as they approached a clearing. On the other side of the clearing, stood a large group of the same alien creatures, turning to give them a predatory snarl as they accessed their group. Directing the women to sit on the ground, two of the four guards left them to join the other creatures. Huddling together again, every woman watched with fearful eyes as the tall creatures communicated amongst themselves with a series of rolling clicks and growls.

“What do they want with us?”

“Are they going to eat us?”

“My God this can’t be happening! This can’t be real.”

While the other women whispered to each other in shock, Camila began to take in the surrounding details. These—aliens—weren’t anything her mind expected when she thought of aliens from another planet. Everything around her seemed to be a juxtaposition of ancient and highly advanced. The clearing had a large flat cobble stoned pathway that reminded her of an ancient Aztec temple, that led up to a large stone dais where a large black metal chair sat. The metal was exactly like the black metal from the ship. But it wasn’t just the odd ceremonial looking clearing that seemed contradictory, it was the creatures’ clothing as well. Over their pale reptilian body each creature wore a type of black netting that seemingly covered them from neck to toe. Bones and bits of metal hung from each warrior like decorations, or like trophies reminding her of ancient tribal warriors of some kind. Although, as much as their outfit seemed primitive to her, the heavy metal bracers covering their forearms and matching metal greaves on their feet reminded Camila without a doubt of their technological capabilities.

The thundering steps on the dais captured all of their attention, women and aliens alike. The group of warriors walked up to the edge of the dais and stood at attention, as a much larger and grander looking alien warrior stepped in front of the throne. Dressed in a large black cape that hung from his black sleek armor and covered in various hanging skulls the imposing warrior leader stood holding a large metal spear. Flanked by a row of four guards on either side, the creature snarled at the lined warriors in front of him.

Angie’s hand clutched Camila’s arm painfully when the lead warrior gestured to their huddled group of women with his spear. The band of warriors let out a deafening roar in unison as a response.

“There are twelve of them,” Fiona whispered as she stared wide eyed.

She was right, Camila swallowed nervously, twelve of them and twelves of us she thought. Why didn’t she notice that before?

The snarling and clicking stopped. Were they done talking?

Turning, the warriors stomped heavily toward them, stopping in front of the two sentries guarding them. One of the guards made another inhuman noise. One warrior stepped forward, ignoring the resulting screams. Its glowing yellow gaze looked left and right as he stared at each individual woman. They were choosing! Dear God they were choosing which one to take. Camila wanted to faint. This was it, this was the moment they were going to find out what terrible things these creatures were going to do to them. Sick, Camila looked back up to the giant creature, his clawed hands and mandibles flexed aggressively. Not him, dear God not him, she thought. There was nothing about him over the others that stood out. He was a little leaner than his counterparts, not nearly as broad, but there was something utterly hostile about him that set the hairs on her neck on edge.

Pointing directly forward, Camila felt her world go dark for a moment as his clawed finger pointed in her direction.

“Noooo,” Angie scrambled violently underneath the guard’s hold as they unlatched her and tossed her easily to the growling creature.

Activating her leash, the lean alien half tugged half dragged Angie effortlessly across the clearing forcing her to her knees as he stood with his arms crossed, waiting.

Again, and again, the warriors began to choose. With each turn the women grew wild and frantic, some warriors ignored them, some doled out a violent reprimand shutting them up immediately. Camila scanned the remaining six warriors and shuddered at the violence she sensed from each one. With Fiona and Angie already chosen and drug off to across the clearing, Camila sat alone in the back of the small group. Her heart clenched when she watched the next warrior approach. Nervously Camila let her eyes drift from his clawed metal boots and up his exposed thighs, the skin there was pale with dark green scales reminding her of an alligator. The warrior’s belt acted as an armored skirt, with a long metal scaled plate that hung in the front and the back hanging nearly to his knees. Unlike the rest of the warriors, this one did not wear any sort of shirt or armor over his stomach. His abs were kept bare and his wide chest and shoulders were fitted with matching armor that made him look even more imposing. This creature wasn’t like the rest of them. Where the others snarled and flexed their fleshy mandibles exposing their fangs beneath, this one stood tall and calm, as if he had nothing to prove. His stillness unnerved her.

When her eyes did meet his glowing green gaze, Camila found herself immediately averting her own. The women in front of her gasped bringing her attention back forward. He pointed at his selection.

He was pointing at her.

There was no time to even react. The rough hands of the guards closed around the softness of her upper arm and hauled her nearly off the ground completely. Biting her lips, to avoid crying out at the sharp pain, the guard unlatched her collar with a swipe of his wrist and propelled her towards the silent warrior. 

Stumbling to a stop in front of the creature, Camila stood shaking as he activated her collar again leashing her to him. With her head barely reaching his chest, Camila tried to control her breathing. She wanted to cry, she wanted to run, she wanted to do anything but stand here shackled to this thing! But she knew she couldn’t. With no courage to bring her eyes up any further, she stared at the scaled skin on his muscled thighs. Even if she was foolish enough to try and run there was no doubt in her mind he could catch her with those powerful looking legs. 

Attaching the end of the glowing rope leash to his belt, the creature began to move forcing her to keep up or be drug. Stopping a little away from the rest of the warriors and their leashed women, Camila sent a longing glance to Fiona and Angie. She wished she was near them now, she felt safer together as a group. Now that she was alone, she felt even more panicked. There was nothing to rely on. No cage in between her and these things, no other women to block her from any immediate damage. Camila felt sick to even think that but she couldn’t deny that was how she felt. Now alone, she felt any minute, any second even, her worst fears could come true.

With the last girl leashed, all of the warriors moved back in front of the dais standing back to attention. The powerful grip to her shoulder startled her as her creature pushed her to her knees beside him. The rope forcefully pulled at her neck giving her no choice but to cock her head painfully at an angle as he stood waiting for the leader. 

More clicks and growls sounded from the leader on the throne ahead of them. Camila felt as if she was listening to some sort of commencement speech, the way some warriors puffed up their chest in an obvious show of pride or the way the leader gestured occasionally with his spear. They were preparing for something, Camila was sure. The leader suddenly stood up from his chair and lifted his spear high over his head while spreading his horned mandibles wide and let out a deep roar. The others all followed suit.

Whatever it was, whatever event brought them here, was just beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was receding and dusk had settled over the makeshift encampment. Unleashed from their captors and allowed to huddle back together, the women sat tightly grouped near a fire. The fire was built by one of the guards, but the job to tend it and keep it burning was wordlessly left to them. The creatures that they were unwillingly assigned to earlier, no longer seemed concerned with them. After the odd ceremony, Camila and the rest of the women were unleashed, even allowed to remain untethered to each other, giving them a little freedom to move around amongst themselves. Not that anyone dared to move too much. No one wanted to draw any unnecessary attention to themselves. Whispers of trying to make a run for it was quickly shut down by the majority. Where would they go on this strange planet? And did they really think they could outrun these—things?!

Sitting near the fire, Camila and Angie took turns stoking the fire and adding wood from the small sticks they gathered near the forest edge. Looking down the long flat stone pathway that led to the now empty throne, Camila watched the creatures she assumed were guards stand motionless with their hand around their upright spear. They were so still they looked almost like statues, only the occasional movement from their mandibles gave away their presence. Looking through the wavy air from the heat above the fire, Camila watched as the creature she was assigned to move about the camp. It was surprisingly easy to spot the warrior amongst the rest. Though they all had common features, each warrior was different in their own way, whether it be their physical appearance or their unique armor. Fiona’s warrior reminded Camila of a triceratops. At the crown of his slanted head, unlike the others, were small blunt horns that stood out. His pale, frog green skin was completely different from the alligator scaled skin on her own warrior. Camila’s assigned warrior seemed different all around compared to the rest.  
On either side the long ceremonial stoned pathway each creature began setting themselves up some sort of camp-like trophy display. Spears thrusted into the ground created a semicircle each topped with various different skulls. The women around her hushed their quiet scared whispers and began to quietly watch what Camila was watching. There were all kinds of skulls, nothing like anything Camila ever read or seen in nursing school or even the Discovery channel.

“Are those other alien skulls?” Angie whispered to her.

“I think so,” Camila swallowed looking at one, that reminded her of something deep in the sea, and another that reminded her of a minotaur. “I mean they have to be, I have never seen anything like it.”

“Oh my God, look,” a girl next to them whispered and pointed towards Angie’s warrior a few yards away. “It’s human skull.”

Jabbing a spear into the ground, Angie’s warrior set the human skull on top of the spear with added flourish. He was purposely taunting them. Black and yellow scaled stripes fit that monster perfectly, Camila thought with a shudder, he was a snake. Camila hugged Angie’s shoulders with one arm as she pulled her own knees up to her chest. Looking back to her own warrior and his non-descript matte black armor, Camila silently and thankfully noted he did not display any human skulls. All of his kills, his trophies, were something one would see in a museum of oddities. Horned heads, tusked mouths, and elongated snapping jaws, there were all types and they all looked positively monstrous in skull form. Camila didn’t want to imagine them alive. 

But there was one skull of his that stood out from the rest—and not just to her.

Though the crab like aliens didn’t speak any discernable words, Camila could easily read the body language of jealousy at the sudden display of that particular skull. Hanging the incredibly long skull head on his last remaining spear, in the front of his spot, the warrior turned to sit on the ground, crossing his legs almost meditatively. Shoulders stiffened, heads turned in curiosity, some flicked their head in an obvious snarl, whipping their dreads around their shoulders as they turned angrily away. That particular skull apparently meant a lot.

Frowning, Camila squinted through the fire at the trophy. It was certainly alien, the skull was weirdly long, almost as long as her leg. What stood out however, was its lack of eye sockets. The long skull simply curved into a presumable smooth forehead and directly to a large mouth, full of crystal sharp teeth. It was terrifying.

Taking her eyes from the horrific skull she looked back at the alligator skinned warrior. Camila’s stomach tightened when his glowing green eyes clashed with hers. He was staring directly at her. Looking away she focused on the flames in front of her.

“We can’t just do nothing,” a woman in front whispered, she had a short blonde bob and her watery blue eyes moved to anyone that would catch her gaze. She was addressing anyone who would listen. “We can’t just sit here waiting for them to turn us into the next skulls on those fucking spears!”

A handful of noises of agreement peppered the air.

“What are you suggesting?” Angie sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her black sweater sleeve. She gave the blonde a hard look, as if waiting for her to suggest something ludicrous.

“Yeah,” Fiona whispered, her freckled round cheeks made her look like a little girl, Camila thought. Her honey brown hair was curly and loose and was hanging frizzy around her shoulders, but she still looked cute. “Even if we could get away, where could we go on another planet we know nothing about?”

More women agreed, even louder this time.

Angry, the blonde began to cry as she gave them all a frantic look. “Well if you want to sit here and get killed or eaten by these things that’s…

“I understand,” Camila cut in. She wanted to calm the blonde down and she wanted her to look at this situation reasonably. “I think it goes without saying we all understand. But we are going to have to be smart about this, we cannot act rash or do something without thinking this through. That ship,” she pointed to the ship they could still see easily over the tree line. “Holds a lot more than the thirty plus aliens we have seen so far. And look around,” Camila tilted her heads towards the alien skulls, “these aliens or warriors or whatever they are, aren’t just typical soldiers. Soldiers do not display their kills—hunters do.”

The blonde’s face scrunched up and she began to cry into her hands. Letting out a deep breath, Camila didn’t feel any better destroying the girl’s hope like that. Rationally, she told herself it was for her own good, Camila didn’t want to see her do something that would get her or anyone else killed.

The heavy thud next them made her jump. 

Heart pounding out of her chest, Camila watched the snarling guard walk away leaving behind a huge hunk of fresh meat and four thermos-like bottles filled with water. Ok, so they wanted them somewhat warm and feed, that meant they wanted them alive. That gave Camila a little hope. Both she and Angie took charge divvying up the meat and skewering it on small sticks and roasting it in the fire. It wasn’t particularly tasty but it was much needed protein. 

Though the sun was set, the two moons above shined bright giving them plenty of nocturnal glow to see by. Using one of her spare hairbands, Camila braided Fiona’s poor wild mane before taking down her own bedraggled ponytail. Looking around, most of the women had huddled together and began to fall asleep. Sitting cross legged by the dwindling fire, Camila tried her best to finger comb her tangled dark brown hair. Casting a quick look at Angie’s sleeping form, Camila stared enviously at her short black hair. Long hair and alien abduction just didn’t work well together she found out. French braiding it the best she could, Camila looked around furtively. She had to pee. When the others got up to pee earlier she knew she should have gone with them.

Looking around, everyone seemed preoccupied. The guards on the dais had been switched out some time ago and these were just as motionless. The guards that were assigned to them weren’t anywhere in sight. Looking across the field to the other side of the stone path, Camila noted that the alligator hunter was still sitting cross legged on the ground but his deep set glowing green eyes seemed to be closed.

Ugg, she couldn’t stand it anymore. She had to pee too bad. 

Quietly standing up, she made her way into the dark forest, the same area the other girls went earlier. The thick tree tops didn’t allow much moonlight to filter in, the alien forest felt cold and oddly quiet. No sounds of endemic life, no insect songs, just silence. Stopping near a black bark tree, Camila pulled down her hunter green nurse scrubs she still wore from work. Squatting deeply, Camila balanced herself steadily as she relieved herself. She was pulling up her pants when she saw him.

Nearly blending in with the forest shadows, her hunter stood three yards away staring directly at her, his green gaze glowing in the darkness. Frozen in a semi bent position, still with her hands gripping her half-drawn pants and underwear, Camila felt as if her heart had stopped. Lifting his arm, he pointed it at her. Instincts told her to lunge. The whooshing noise of something breezing past her head as she fell to the ground landed with a heavy thunk in the tree behind her. On the ground with her pants still partly down her ass, Camila scrambled to a standing position while righting her clothes never taking her eyes off the tree. Lodged deep into the black bark, a metal blade stuck out from the wood pinning the lifeless body of a yellow snake to the bark.

Oh God, that was behind her. Camila wanted to jump up and down and scream and shake herself at the mere thought of that disgusting thing being so near her. It could have bitten her! Dear God, she could have been bitten by an alien snake! Instead she turned stiffly to the quiet hunter. A low clicking noise sounded from his throat.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

He made no movement or sound of response.

Shifting nervously from one foot to the other, Camila didn’t know what to do next. Though she was happy he saved her from that disgusting, most likely poisonous, snake she was still standing next to a huge monster of some sort. Turning to look desperately back towards the camp fire, she looked back to him and jumped. He was gone. She didn’t hear him move, not even a rustling of the leaves on the forest floor. It was as if he simply disappeared.

Shaking, she ran back to the safety of the fire and other women. Sitting down, she frowned at the hunter’s empty spot amongst his trophies. Laying down next to Fiona, she stared at the moons in thought.

They were taken by hunters.   
They wanted them alive.  
Just what in the hell did they want them for exactly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you are liking this. I saw a few comments that suggested as such. I would love to hear more positive comments. 
> 
> Also I write real books (all romance/erotica) feel free to check me out on A M A Z O N


	4. Chapter 4

Leaning her head against the hot metal bars of the cage, Camila groaned. Another damn cage. That morning, they were awakened by the deep sound of a horn. With only minutes to orient and relieve themselves, they were tethered together and marched deep into the forest. After walking for what felt like all morning, the guards escorting them led them into another black metal cage sitting in a small clearing next to a shimmering stream.

“How long are they going to keep us in here like dogs!” one woman wailed.

“That’s if they ever plan to take us out,” Angie mumbled, staring off at the stream while gripping the bars with both hands. “They could just leave us in here to die.”

That wasn’t helping, Camila thought with a groan, as she listened to the frantic raised voices. But who was she to say anything, hell Angie could be right for all Camila knew. Sitting with her knees drawn up, she rested her head against the metal bars behind her as she tried not to focus on the stifling heat. When they were being led away that morning, Camila couldn’t help but feel like she was being watched. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up in reaction to the strange feeling of being observed. When she turned to look around she didn’t notice any of the creatures even looking their way, and her assigned hunter had vanished—again.

“The bars are moving!” The blonde from last night shouted excitedly.

Just as she felt the metal moving against her back, a large horn sounded in the distance. Camila’s heart began to thud. Oh God, that wasn’t good, she could just feel that that wasn’t good at all. The top and sides of the gate completely retracted into itself at the base, leaving them free in the middle of the clearing.

“Now’s are chance to…” Blood freezing howls sounded in the distance cutting off one girl’s words.

But not too distant.

Snapping her head in the direction of the horrid noise, Camila’s stomach dropped as she watched the top of the trees shake.

“Run!” she screamed. Turning the opposite direction, Camila began to run. Seeing Fiona’s sweet fearful frozen face, Camila snatched her hand and forced her to run beside her.  
Everyone spread out to different directions in their panic, blindly running into the forest ahead of them. Behind her, Camila could hear whatever it was break through the trees with viscous roars and wet snarls. Fiona quickly looked back over her shoulder and nearly stumbled at whatever she saw.

“Oh god,” she screamed, increasing her speed.

Heart pounding, Camila said nothing. She didn’t want to know, she just knew she needed to run. But whatever it was sounded fast, like they were dogs or something, running on all fours. They had to do something else besides run if they wanted to survive.

A loud electrical whine sounded before they both heard a huge explosion behind them. No, she thought, they couldn’t be shooting at them as well! Panic and tears welled in her throat, threating to break loose. But she knew she couldn’t, she had to keep moving.

Another whine and an explosion sounded behind them, to their far right this time. And another.

The faint screams of the other women echoed through the forest. Looking around frantically, Camila forced herself to think. The stream! The stream that was to their left as they ran wasn’t actually a stream at all. From the cage, they could only see a bit of it but as she ran next to it she could see it was deeper and wider than Camila expected.

“Come on we have to get in the water,” Camila tugged Fiona in a hard left turn, nearly swinging the poor girl out of her grip. “We will ride it back the opposite direction. Hopefully whatever they are will go past.”

Fiona didn’t say anything, she just ran along with her, her breathing labored from the exertion. Camila wasn’t sure why she felt so protective of the girl. She was only a year or two younger than her, but her soft curvy body and cute freckled face just plucked at Camila’s heart. Maybe it was the insanity of the situation, but for some reason Fiona reminded Camila of a cute woodland squirrel you would see off of Bambi. Sloshing deeper into the river, the deep water and strong current grabbed ahold of them immediately. And just as planned they found themselves whisking past the trees the opposite direction they came. And that’s when Camila saw one of them. 

A beast as large as a small car, leapt through the trees past them. The beast was just as alien as the creatures that abducted them. Large, bony tusks stuck out of its head in every direction like nothing she had ever seen. Six large tusks on its forehead above its red eyes, two large tusks sticking upwards from its neck below and two more tusks protruding from his lower jaw. Not to mention, its spine of tusks that faced towards its head running along its arched back. They sent these hounds—these goddamn hell-hounds—after a group of defenseless women! How is that a hunt?! What could they gain by that?!

Fighting to stay above the increasing current, Camila and Fiona tried their best to stay latched on to each other. The silence of the forest around them signaled they were past the worst of it. Fearing to stay in the water too long, Camila signaled to Fiona to grab onto the upcoming tree sticking out from the embankment. A part of her wanted to stay in the safety of the water, but Camila couldn’t be sure if the current was increasing due to some sort of waterfall or if staying in an alien river was really all that safe. Who knows what was in that river!

Crawling onto the tree, they pulled themselves out of the river and walked onto the embankment. Camila’s nurse sneakers were bloated and filled with water. Fiona’s little ballet flats had seen better days. Looking around, she spotted a large rock formation. Maybe they could climb that and get a better vantage point.

“Come on, let’s get up that cliff, rock—thing, so we can see where to go next,” Camila grabbed Fiona’s hand and began walking.

Fiona just sniffled. Glancing over Camila saw that she was crying. God, she wanted to cry too, but if she started Camila was positive she wouldn’t stop.

The rock formation was more like a damn mountain. The closer they got the bigger it got. Since they were in no shape to climb up the craggy side they could see, they walked around it hoping to find a natural ascent up the formation. Finding a natural fissure like pathway, both women slowly made their way up the cliff. At the top their hearts plummeted, the trees were so close to the cliff and so tall they couldn’t see anything beyond.

“I’m sorry,” tears she had been holding back threatened to break free, Camila was so frustrated she wasn’t sure to scream or cry. “I thought we would be able to see more.”

Seeing the water forming in her eyes, Fiona gave her a smile, “Its ok, I honestly thought we would see something too.”

Wiping her watery eyes with the back of her hand, Camila took a fortifying breath. “Ok well,” she looked around searchingly. “I guess we can go down that way to…” Camila began to point down the part where the cliff naturally sloped to the right, but her words caught in her throat.

Fiona’s frozen form in her peripheral vision, told her she saw them too. Two of those tusked hellhounds were looking directly at them at the bottom of the hill. Their feet were set apart and their heads lowered just like a dog before it was ready to strike. Shaking all over, Camila didn’t know what to do. Their backs were facing the tall rocky cliff and there was nowhere to go. They could jump, but she was more than sure they would either not survive or be broken beyond repair as those hounds feasted on them.

The small whimper from Fiona was all the creatures needed to charge.

Camila blinked once. The air to Fiona’s right shimmered once suddenly revealing a familiar figure. Running like a linebacker, a green armored hunter, ran straight at her. Within the time span of another blink, the green masked hunter had Fiona in his arms and jumped off the cliff behind them—leaving Camila alone with the two hounds still charging forward.

Stepping back, Camila swallowed the bile that rose in her throat as she prepared to step backward.

A whistling noise sounded in the air. Opening her eyes, she watched a disc like item zip through the air before slicing through the hellhounds legs knocking them down. The familiar clicking growl behind her caused her to whip around. Holding onto the tree with his feet and one clawed hand, Camila recognized the alligator skin torso of her hunter. Wearing a black mask that covered his face and head, the eyes of the mask glowed bright green, like his eyes underneath. Jumping from the tree with surprising agility, Camila didn’t get a chance to react before he scooped her high onto his shoulder into a fireman hold. Turning towards the fallen growling hounds, the hunter ran past holding her tight. The speed was unreal. Camila could hardly think or breathe, it felt like she was latched upside down to a speeding train. His clawed hand covering both of the back of her thighs, held her tight as he ran and leapt with inhuman speed.

Finally, sliding to a halt, the hunter stopped. But he didn’t let her down. Another clicking growl, sounded from somewhere to her left but she couldn’t see who it was, she could only catch glimpses of other hunters’ metal boots. After a few awkward seconds, her hunter finally put her down onto her feet. Beyond dizzy, Camila promptly fell to her ass.

Dazedly, she looked around and nearly cried when she spotted Fiona sitting on the ground with a tear-stricken face near the green masked hunter who took her. Spotting her, both women smiled and cried. Pretty soon other hunters ran in, carrying their assigned captives in their arms. Each one, ran up to the ceremonial guard from before at nearly blinding speeds before stopping and saying something to the guard and afterword each one let the women go as if the task was done.

The women that arrived were left to huddle back together. Camila watched Fiona hesitantly edge away from her masked hunter. Turning towards Fiona, he gave her a cursory look through his intimidating mask and turned back to pay attention to the ceremonial guards just as the other hunters did. Obviously not caring she if she huddled with the other women. Wanting to be with the rest of the women as well, Camila began to move towards the huddled group.

The mechanical warning growl emanated from the masked hunter standing over her. He did not want her to move. Biting her lip, to keep from crying, Camila ignored Fiona’s sympathetic stare from the edge of the group. Wrapping her arms around her knees, Camila cast a scorching glance to the black armored creature at her side. Her head in this position, barely reached his knees. The claws at the toes of his black metal greaves dug into the earth, reminding her of how easily he clung to that tree. Could he disappear and reappear into thin air like Fiona’s hunter? Camila could still hardly believe what she saw. It was like looking at hot asphalt on a summer day. One minute there was nothing and the next thing she knew the air was wavy and shimmering and he was suddenly there. Glancing up, she watched her hunter’s profile. She couldn’t decide what she thought was scarier, the mask or his crab face. With the mask it covered his horrifying face, but it made him ten times more intimidating. The mask had no special design like the rest of the hunters she saw running in. His mask was very plain, with no special mouth piece or designs along the crown like Fiona’s warrior, who had two horn pieces to represent his horns underneath. The black mask only had the two evil looking eye shields that seemingly only occasionally glowed bright green.

The loud cries from the women caught her attention, as three hunters walked into their small clearing—holding no women. The body language of the empty hunters didn’t give her much details.

What did that mean…surely it didn’t mean the women were…? Camila was too afraid to even finish that thought.

The main looking guard addressed all the hunters, pointing his spear to Fiona’s green hunter first and then he pointed it in their direction, towards her hunter. Did those two win?

The grip around her arm hauling her up startled her, but Camila had no time to protest before her hunter swung her back over his shoulder and ran.

Witch each second that passed by, as she was blurred past the forest with incredible speed Camila’s mind began to put together all the facts and she grew livid. Again, he slid to a halt this time immediately depositing her onto her feet and stepping back. They were back at their initial camp and she was standing in his semi-circle of trophy heads. Looking around she realized they were the first ones back. The hunter began to turn around.

“No,” she growled, stepping boldly up to the seven-foot creature she jabbed at his chest plate with her finger. “You don’t just turn around and walk away after you just used us as a fucking game.” She screamed.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she warned herself that she was playing with certain death, but she didn’t care. Fuck him and all of his kind.

Turning fully to face her, the hunter stood with his feet braced apart as he stared down at her puny size.

With wide eyes she glared up at him. “Oh, I figured it out! You captured us and forced us to run for our lives as you bastards had a race of who can get their human woman the fastest! Women died out there today. Three of you bastards came back empty handed!” 

Again, his snarl sounded machine-like through his mask but she didn’t need to speak crab-monster to understand that he said “so what.”

Not able to hold back anymore she busted out crying, deep wrenching sobs. Not caring what he did she began hitting him in the stomach in desperate frustration. The two blows she did land, did absolutely nothing, his flesh felt like she was hitting a tank. The third blow never landed.

Sweeping his leg out with a lightening fast kick, Camila landed hard on her back, all of her air was expelled out of her lungs leaving her gasping and thoroughly dazed. The sound of something clicking together and the whoosh of pressurized air being released focused her blurred vision. Standing with one foot on either side of her, the hunter towered over her sprawled form as he removed his face mask. Kneeling down over her until he was face to mandible-face with her, he let out a piercing roar in her face. Closing her eyes for a second, Camila’s heart felt like it was going to burst not only from her fear but the sound. This close to him she was able to see the inner mouth behind the mandibles clearly, long deadly fangs and a tongue far back in his mouth. He was the stuff of nightmares.

Silently, tears fell down the sides of her face as she stared at him from her prone position. He wasn’t going to kill her, he needed her for this fucked up game so she threw caution to the wind and mouthed “fuck you.”

The green eyes inches from her face stared directly at her and brightened. His body began to shake and she realized he was laughing.

The realization settled over her like a cold frost, before burning into anger.

This motherfucker understood everything she was saying.


	5. Chapter 5

Shivering, Camila sat in her hunter’s camp shaking through her soaked clothes as the others hunters arrived, followed shortly by the women. Camila turned her head away from the women as they gave her curious glances while they huddled into their usual spot. She didn’t want them to see her red puffy eyes from crying. Another shiver wracked her body. The jungle felt like it was getting cooler than it had been the days before. No longer sweltering, the air had a cool quality to it making her absolutely miserable in her river wet clothes.

After he slammed her on the ground and laughed in her face, the crab-faced prick picked her up and sat her down in his camp tethering her to a tree. Just like a fucking dog! She had no idea where he walked off to, but she was only too glad to see him go. Camila could still hardly believe he could understand what she was saying. Could they all understand them? And why didn’t they talk back? Even if it was to say “shut up, you stupid humans,” at least say something! Or maybe they couldn’t speak, Camila’s eye brows furrowed as she hugged her knees tighter for warmth. Recalling his open mouth when he roared at her, she did remember seeing a tongue. Though, she could imagine it would be pretty hard to form words if you didn’t have lips.

The trees rustled beside her.

With her pulse quickening, Camila leaned back as far as the tethering rope, attached to her collar, would allow. She nearly screamed when the figure stepped through the thick tangle of limbs and she cursed under her breath when she recognized the alligator skinned hunter. Bastard! When he left her there she refused to look at him, as he did something with his large black metal supply box each hunter had at their camp. Now as she looked at him, carrying some sort of unidentified skinned creature over his shoulder, she could see he had partially undressed. Leaving on only his full body net, metal bracers on his forearms and metal belt. His helmet, greaves, and chest plate had been removed. The creature was huge. Deep carved abs, large bulging arms, and thick powerful thighs—all wrapped in alligator skin. It was as if two huge wrestlers had a baby that drank mutant juice, and then that baby had another baby with a crab monster—disgusting. 

Despite all that, she couldn’t stop staring.

Setting the heavy, fleshy kill on top of the black metal supply chest, the hunter kneeled next to it and began carving. Camila felt the sneeze approaching but she couldn’t stop it. The sneeze rocked her whole body with its force.

Dreads whipped around as he turned and looked over his shoulder at her. She couldn’t be sure but she wanted to think he may have been surprised. Did super crab-monsters not sneeze? She was about to say something flippant, when another sneeze wracked her body. Covering her mouth, she exhaled blinking a couple of times waiting to see if she was going to sneeze again.  
Letting out a deep growl, the hunter took the long deadly knife he was using to cut the meat and stabbed it into the dead beast. Pulling out a large, black metal disc item he clicked it. Like a satellite dish popping open and expanding, he sat the bowl-shaped item on the ground and pressed another button along its side. Immediately fire shot up from the center of the bowl. It was a portable fire-pit, Camila realized with excitement. Scooting closer to the flame, Camila held her hands out to warm up. Grumbling another clicking growl, the hunter turned back and continued carving.

Carving the meat into manageable hunks, he let her take over roasting her own portions as he proceeded to eat his raw. Camila’s stomach turned a little at the sight and sounds of him eating the raw pink flesh. Focusing on her own meat, she skewered some to sticks. Camila ate silently. On the other side of the clearing, the huddled women were given their own water and meat just like last time. Alarm coursed through Camila’s veins, when she realized didn’t see Fiona’s sweet face amongst the women. Straining her neck against the tethered collar, Camila tried to look down the row of hunters at their camps. Relief flooded through her, as she spotted the frog-skinned hunter on the other side of the camp handing Fiona two red fruits.

There was a fruit option?! Camila stared longingly at the fruit in Fiona’s hand as she took a hesitant bite. Caution receded from the girl’s eyes, and for the first time since they been there Fiona smiled. Looking up to the green hunter she smiled brightly as she said thank you. The green hunter stood up jerkily, before turning on his heel and walking away.

Eating the last of her skewered meat, Camila watched the hunter out of the side of her eye finish his own now bony carcass. Tired, Camila scooted around uncomfortably on the ground, trying to find the best position to sleep with the leash, without being away from her wonderfully warm fire pit. Laying down awkwardly, she could only get her legs near the fire and still lay down. Closing her eyes, Camila tried not to think of what tomorrow held.

##

Gasping for air, Camila sat straight up. The dream was horrible. She was back on that cliff, alone, as she faced both of those dog things barreling down on her, but no one was there to save her in her dream. Remembering the images, Camila shivered, it felt so real.

Breathing deeply a few times, she let her senses acclimate for a moment. Feeling at her neck, she realized at some point she had been unleashed. Looking around it was eerily quiet. The dais still held the four statuesque guards watching over everyone. All the fires had been put out, leaving each hunter’s camp was dark and quiet. The night was so still and dark for some reason it made her heart beat even more. How far were they exactly from those beasts?

Turning around quietly, Camila’s heart jumped when she saw her hunter’s glowing green gaze in the dark. As casual as she has ever seen him, he sat with one knee up and the other leg stretched out leaning against a tree trunk. He stared at her silently. Waiting.

Turning around completely so she was kneeling in front of him, she whispered. “Are we safe here from those…those dog things?”

Silently, he continued to stare, cocking his head slightly to the side as if judging if he wanted to answer her or not.

The forearm that was laying casually on his pulled-up knee, flexed. A long, wicked dual blade shot out from his bracer, doubling the length of his arm in twin serrated blades. That was his answer.

Nodding she did admit that made her feel a little better. Staring down at her knees, she picked nervously at a string on her dirty scrubs before looking back up to him.

“You’re not going to let me die, right?” she could barely choke out the whisper. 

He didn’t say anything. Her heartrate spiked.

Desperately she scooted closer, staring him directly into his nocturnal glowing eyes. “You need me alive, right? I do not want to die...” Tears rolled down her cheeks, she couldn’t finish her sentence. She didn’t want to die horribly in their terrible games. If anything, she wanted a quick painless death.

The deep resonating growl vibrated though her body. The growl almost sounded like a no. Or she was just wishful thinking. She didn’t care, she was going to cling on to that hope whether it was false or not. Wiping the tears from her face, Camila scooted forward and laid down along the length of his extended leg.

“I’m sleeping next to you and that blade, and don’t try to stop me,” she mumbled, praying he wouldn’t actually try and stop her. Thankfully he didn’t move or growl anything at her actions. Curling up facing his green netted thigh, Camila closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of the starting horn going off echoed in the air.

The third game had begun.

Walking along side of her hunter, Camila noticed they were really far out today. A lot farther than they had been any day before, judging by the fact that she could no longer see the giant spaceship above the trees. This game was different from last time. This time they started by themselves, just the two of them, far off into the forest. Camila wracked her brain trying to think of possible objectives of this next game. Eyeing her hunter, she noted his slow steady prowl. Knees slightly bent and his dual blade extended on his arm, he looked ready. Although the intimidating black mask was back on covering his face, she could tell by the way he kept looking around he was waiting for something to happen. Maybe even hoping for something to happen.

Maybe that was it, maybe they were supposed to find something. Beyond jumpy, Camila rubbed her arms to smooth down the goosebumps. Were there going to be more dogs, she wondered? Walking practically in his shadow, she stayed close to the hunter.

It felt like they had been walking for hours. Camila was about to risk asking him just what the hell were they doing, when he suddenly leapt into a tree. Shocked, she stumbled back staring at the armored hunter climb easily up the tree as if it were a ladder.

“What are you doing?” she yelled. Why did he leave her? Looking around nervously she looked back at him knowing the fear was plain to see on her face. What if one of those hellhounds came back?

He made no sound, ignoring her as he scanned the area from his perch, the upturned evil eyes of his mask glowing green.

“Please don’t leave me…Oww!!” She cried out holding her arm where something just whizzed past and hit her. “What the hell?” Looking around she spotted a silver looking ball bearing on the ground just past her. Looking back up she watched the hunter examining the area, ignoring her still.

Squinting she watched him roll around silver ball between his long scaly clawed fingers.

“Did you just throw that…ow!!” Another one grazed past her thigh and it stung like hell. It was like getting shot with a low powered pellet rifle. “Stop it you asshole,” she yelled.

Looking at her briefly, he turned his face to scan the area again.

“Why are you hitting me with those?!” Making sure to watch his hand this time. He was rolling another silver ball.

He looked at her, his thumb moving to launch the ball again.

“No!” she squealed jumping out of the line of fire.

Cocking his head to the side he stared at her expectantly, before making a “come on” motion with his hand. Confused, she gave him a venomous scowl as she tried to think. 

Slowly it dawned on her.

“You want me to make noise, don’t you?” The shock in her voice was clear as day.

The low rolling clicks coming from his throat confirmed it.

Fiery outrage rolled through her veins. “You want to use me as fucking bait! You bastard!!” Stomping, she paced back and forth, purposely lowering her voice. “Well you can screw that, I am not going to help you as bait to hunt down those dogs just so you can win some stupid game.”

Turning, she began to walk back the way they came. He could fight those hounds on his own and die, if all she cared. She was going to go back the way they came, and hopefully find her way back to camp.

The sound of a metallic click was her only warning.

Camila had no chance to turn or even dodge, before the tight winding feeling of her shins being snapped together against her will sent her crashing onto the ground with a yelp. Pushing herself onto her back, Camila looked down horrified at her bound legs. A metal braided bola was wrapped tightly around her calves keeping her pinned down like some animal at a rodeo.

She wanted to scream at him, to hurl every curse word in every language she could possibly remember at his crab face, but two things kept her from doing so. One, that was exactly what the crab bastard wanted and two, he wasn’t anywhere in sight. The spot in the tree he occupied moments ago was empty. Frantic, she looked around as her fingers tried to undo the weighted cord from around her legs. Where was he?! Oh God, he left her alone to be eaten. Panic seized her heart and she began to cry. Crying so hard, she could barely see what she was doing.

A noise from her right, made her freeze. Sitting perfectly still, with her hands still clutched onto the bola, Camila stared through the shaded forest. Catching a movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned to see something walking very quickly towards her. Its skin was dark red and its head horned. Even from this distance she could see its sharp teeth on its snouted face.

Screaming she tried to scoot back. Seeing her fear, it ran towards her with an excited snarl. Scrambling through the dead leaves, Camila tried to crawl backwards.

Just as it made it three yards away, it was suddenly snatched into the air as if it was caught on a hook like a fish.

Panting, Camila stared at the empty spot where the creature just stood.

Wha… she didn’t have time to finish that thought when she heard another noise behind her. It was another horned werewolf thing sprinting towards her, its tongue lulling happily out the side of its snout. Again, she tried to frantically scoot backwards, backing hard into a tree. The heavy *thunk* of something hitting the ground behind the monster, captured both their attentions. The disgusting monster had no time to turn before Camila heard the gurgling sounds from its throat. And at that moment she saw him. The invisible outline of the long dual blade slicing through the monstrous creature’s back and out its throat. Letting the body drop, the invisible outline of her hunter stepped forward blinking back to visibility again. Could every hunter cloak itself like that?

Camila stared up at him with watery swollen eyes, she was just opening her mouth to say something when a figure came barreling from behind a tree tackling her hunter to the ground.  
Screaming, she didn’t see the second monster until it was too late. Grabbing at her ankles, the werewolf like beast dragged her along the ground until he was kneeling over her. Camila’s scream pierced the air as she became face to face with its snarling snouted face. In the distance she could hear her hunter fighting off the other monster as she tried to claw at the black eyes of the red fleshed beast on top of her. Claws ripped at her shirt, tearing it jaggedly in the front until it exposed her bra underneath. Horrified, Camila paused for a second in shock as she realized this thing didn’t just look like it was smiling with its toothy snout, it was smiling. It was toying with her, ripping her clothes on purpose. The heavy weight of the beast pressed itself against her bound thighs, grinding his groin into her. Dear God no. Fighting wildly, she tried to gouge at his eyes. Brushing aside her flailing arms, the creature pulled at her shirt until he revealed her chest entirely. Leaning down he ran its tongue along the top of her breast with a deep growl. Finally, one of her thumbs landed in his eye. The creature reared back with a painful howl. Snarling, it gave her a look of promised death as it raised its clawed hand at her face.

His hand never made contact.

Familiar alligator scaled hands wrapped around its face before viciously snapping its neck. Huddling into a fetal position, Camila wrapped her arms around her head just as she heard another creature’s approaching growl.

 

Camila never moved from her fetal position on the ground, even when she didn’t hear any other sounds. When she felt the heavy footsteps stop inches away from her, her body jerked in fear. Her eyes were still shut tight when the familiar clicking growl rumbled the air around her. Hesitantly, she peeked out from beneath her arms and saw the clawed boots of her hunter. Kneeling down, he pulled out a long-jagged knife from one of his boots and grabbed at the knotted bola around her legs. With two swipes the tight cord fell away from her sore legs. Sitting up, Camila didn’t say anything as she crossed her arms over her exposed bra, she refused to make eye contact with him. His large clawed hand slowly reached out to her torn, hanging shirt rubbing the material between his fingers. They both looked down at her bare chest, and for the first time Camila noticed the long thin red swipes across the top of her chest and the other along her stomach. Thankfully they were too thin to be any real damage. Letting go of her shirt, Camila’s whole body froze as he ran the pads of his rough fingers along her chest. They weren’t as rough as she imagined they would be. Pulling his hand back, he rubbed the two fingers together, cocking his head to the side as he examined the substance on his fingers.

“It licked me,” she whispered matter-of-factly, staring at the ground as she still refused to look at him. She was still beyond angry at him.

Standing up suddenly, the hunter growled loudly through his mask. Startled, Camila did look up that time, looking back down at her, the eyes on his masked flashed green. Bending down he grabbed her beneath her knees and around her back and held her high against his chest. 

He seemed angry. Well it wasn’t her fault that it licked her, he was the one that used her for bait. But she wasn’t brave enough to yell that at him like she wanted. Carrying her towards whatever direction, Camila looked back over his shoulder.

There were nine in total. Each one killed and skinned, and all nine strung high into the trees like dangling ornaments.

 

When he did finally stop walking, they were at a waterfall. Looking up, Camila’s gaze followed the long stream of gushing water up the mossy jagged cliffside. It was beautiful. Exotic, alien flowers peppered the rocks, while odd birds fluttered from flower to flower in a cheerful dance. Setting her on the ground, he pointed brusquely at the waterfall.

Beyond exhausted she gave him a hard look. “Are you trying to say I stink?”

He didn’t lower his hand as he growled.

Fine. It wasn’t like she didn’t want to bathe anyway. Turning to the wide part of the river, where the water pooled and churned near the base of the mountain, she stopped at the edge of the water. Turning, she looked back at him.

“There isn’t anything dangerous in the water is there?”

Another surly growl was her only answer as he sat on a nearby rock flipping open the screen on his forearm. It looked like some sort of computer, with odd red lettering she saw before on the ship. Trusting his nonchalant mood, Camila pulled off her torn green scrub top and matching pants. The material was beyond dirty, but the pants were in somewhat good condition. The shirt—not so much. Maybe when she got back to camp, she could figure something out. Standing in her underwear, she carefully looked back at the armored hunter. He was still tapping on his screen while occasionally looking around. He seemed to care less about her being half naked—unlike that werewolf monster. She shuddered all over at the memory of that creature.

Wading into the water, she stopped until it was just covering her breasts. Taking off her panties and bra, she held them in her hand and used them like a washcloth as she began scrubbing at her skin. Days of grime and sweat layered her skin. Submerging herself she undid her tangled frizzy braid and tried her best to scrub at her hair and scalp. The slightly cool water felt so good, and though she lacked soap it still felt wonderful to get somewhat clean.

Glancing back over her shoulder, her heart missed a beat when she saw the empty rock. He was gone. Turning in the water she looked around. Where did he go? Standing still she listened for a couple of moments. Birds continued to chirp, the forest surrounding the river was quiet but not too quiet. 

Familiar rolling clicks sounded behind her. Camila whirled around in the water. Sitting on a large boulder jutting from the mountain base, the hunter stared at her. How did he get over there without splashing the water? Did he jump? Could he jump that high and that silently? Holding out his hand, Camila had to squint to recognize the same red fruits Fiona was given by her hunter laying in the palm of his hand. Beyond excited, Camila didn’t spare another thought as she waded over to the rock. Plucking the fruits from his hand, she smiled before biting into the red fruit.

Camila groaned with pure satisfaction. It tasted just like a nectarine.

The sound of snapping followed by pressurized air being released disturbed the euphoric moment she was having with the delicious snack. Looking up, she watched him take off the large helmet and set it on the rock beside him. Flexing his mandibles, he gave her another deep clicking growl. Not sure if that was meant for her or not, she continued eating the fruit as she waded in place in the water.

Finishing the fruit, she looked up at him. “Thank you,” she conceded.

She was still angry at him for tying her up like cattle earlier, but she also knew she needed to be amenable with him if she was going to survive this hell planet. No matter how much her pride stung to admit it, he held full power of the outcome of her life right now. What he said or better yet growled—was law, and she could do nothing but try her best to oblige. The image of those nine bodies hanging from trees resurfaced in her mind. He killed all those creatures so fast and by himself. He was without a doubt some sort of apex predator.

Looking up, she was surprised to see him staring at her so intently. Reminded of her nudity beneath the water, she bent her knees to sink herself lower.

Tilting her head in thought, she gave him a questioning look. “Do you have a name?” He didn’t make a sound he just continued to stare at her. She rushed to clarify. “I mean, what am I supposed to call you?”

For a moment there, she wasn’t sure if he was going to do anything to acknowledge her. Lifting up his arm, that held the computer, he flipped open the screen. Typing something in, he turned his arm towards her. From her position in the water, she was too low to see it and if she stood any higher her breasts would be above the surface. But she really wanted to see what he typed. Pressing her breasts against the rock he was sitting on, she stood on her toes to get a better look, but she could still hardly make it out. 

With a reverberating snarl, he leaned forward and wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her easily from the water. 

“No don’t!” She cried out. 

But it was too late. Soaking wet and completely naked, she sat across his lap pressed firmly against his massive torso. Covering herself the best she could, she looked down at the screen he thrusted in her face.

“I can’t read this,” she stammered softly, trying desperately not to acknowledge the fact that she was sitting naked in a super alien’s lap. 

Thinking of those werewolf creatures, her heart pounded when she thought of its lustful stare. But the hunters were different, right? They were focused on their games. They showed absolutely no interest in their female captives. Camila turned and looked up at him. His severe green eyes were staring directly at her, never wavering, never drifting downwards. Besides the obvious horrific structure to his face, she could never be sure if he felt any other emotions besides severity. With his brow bone protruding over his eyes, casting his glowing green gaze in its shadow, it looked as if he was always scowling.

His hand that was pressed against her naked thigh, holding her in place on his lap, flexed. Snapping back to reality she leaned forward again and stared at the odd language.

“It kind of looks like the word `blade’,” she said.

He didn’t respond.

“Ok since we have an obvious language barrier making it impossible for me to learn your real name, can I just call you Blade?”

He gave his usual short growl of approval.

“Ok then, Blade it is,” Camila smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---A/N---
> 
> Hello hope you are still enjoying. Again I write real stuff. Just google my name or find me on Amazon


	7. Chapter 7

Blade won the game. 

Just like last time, the reactions of the other hunters were mixed. Some were quiet and unmoving, as they took the news of their defeat standing stoically besides their assigned human partner. And then there were hunters like Angie’s hunter. The moment the head guard hunter pointed his spear towards Blade, Angie’s snake of a hunter let out a maddening roar making everyone feel his displeasure. The five heads of the horned werewolf creatures he had tied and bound like a bunch of grapes, were tossed to the ground in violent anger. The head guard did not appreciate that action. Stepping menacingly forward until he stared the hot-headed hunter directly in the eye he growled chillingly low. Camila stepped subconsciously further behind Blade’s broad body as she watched with held breath, praying they would not fight. Though his yellow eyes flashed with evident indignity, that even Camila could see, he lowered his head respectfully. Whirling around, the guards long ponytailed dreads lashed out hitting the snake hunter in the face. Unanimously, even from Blade, there was a low groan. She could only guess that being hit with his dreads like that was some sort of sign of reprimand or disrespect.

When everyone began to disperse back to their camps, Camila finally allowed herself to exhale. She couldn’t imagine what a fight between hunters would be like, but it had to be terrifying. Looking through the group of walking hunters, Camila felt like a hobbit as she stuck close to Blade’s back on their way back to their own camp. Each one of the hunters were so tall she had to look up just to see their faces. Thankfully before they left the waterfall, she had done her best to use the jagged edges of her shirt and tie them together to somewhat close the gaping gap of her torn shirt. Though, she was confident the hunters could care less about the dress or undress of the humans Camila did not want to walk amongst a crowd of them with her bra exposed.

Catching the sight of Angie’s familiar black sweater and blue jeans amongst the crowd, Camila raised her hand to try and get her attention before suddenly pausing. The snake colored hunter had her leash activated and tugged viscously at Angie’s rope, forcing her to stumble forward and pick up the pace. Camila’s heart immediately ached for Angie. Her hunter was obviously hostile and by the sallow look to Angie’s face his treatment of her was most likely cruel. 

Camila didn’t realize she had stopped walking as she stared after them, until she was bumped by another hunter who looked back at her with a quick growl. Embarrassed and scared, she quickly looked around to see Blade turning back around shooting the other hunter a venomous clicking growl. Grabbing her hand impatiently, he tugged her forward, much like a parent would a wandering child. Looking down at her hand, Camila let herself be tugged along easily as she stared at the differences of their connected hands. Much like a human hand, his scaly reptilian skin was dark on the tops of his hands while his palms were a bit smoother and a lighter shade of greenish flesh. The thick long fingers each ended in surprisingly blunt claws. Absently she rubbed the tip of one of her fingers across the nail and marveled at its blunt smoothness. It wasn’t at all sharp like she expected, it just felt like a really thick nail.

Stopping at their camp, Blade let go of her hand leaving her to her own devices. Turning around she was prepared to sit down in her usual spot when she caught a glimpse of the green hunter walking to his camp—carrying Fiona. Immediately, Camila spotted the dark red blood stain on Fiona’s yellow blouse. 

“Oh my God,” Camila whispered, taking a step forward. She wanted to run over there, she wanted to help her friend.

But the grip on her shoulder stopped her.

Turning, her loose hair swung around her in an arch and she stared up at Blade’s severe gaze and felt the rumbling vibrations of his growling words in her chest. 

“Please Blade,” she begged. “Fiona is hurt. Back home I was—I am a nurse,” she corrected herself. “I can help her.” 

His brow bone scowled deeper over his inset eyes, his denial of her request was evident.

Tears stung at her eyes, as she complied to the pressure of his hand on her shoulder and sank down to the ground. Worriedly, she looked back across the clearing and watched as the green hunter carefully lowered Fiona to the ground. Well at least he was gentle with her, Camila thought, her mind immediately recalling Angie’s ashen face. The green hunter had his back to Camila and from what she could tell had Fiona partly in his lap as he did something. Was he helping her? How badly was she hurt? Was it from one of those terrible werewolf things? With every question her mind could not answer tears streamed down her cheeks more. Just the thought of possibly losing her only other friend on this godforsaken planet was unbearable. It was selfish, she knew, she should care about the safety and wellbeing of all the other women. She should even be checking to see if there were any other hunters who came back without their assigned partner, but she didn’t. Her first thought was selfishly of herself and Fiona.

Guilty she glanced over to the group of tired looking women in the middle of the clearing and was relieved to find that their numbers had not decreased any from the game. The relief however, still did not keep her eyes from worriedly looking back to green hunter and Fiona’s very still body.

Movement behind her caught her attention. Walking past her, Blade left her in their camp as he walked over to the green hunter’s camp. Hope soared in her chest, as she strained to see past walking guards and hunters to see what was going on. Stopping a little outside the hunter’s semi-circle of spiked trophies, Blade crossed his arms with his back pointed in her direction. Bouncing her knees up and down in her cross-legged position, Camila watched impatiently as the green hunter looked up from Fiona in his lap and up to Blade, before turning his head over his shoulder and glancing directly at her. Camila’s heart froze for a second. Whipping his long dreads back around the green hunter returned back to what he was doing. The hope inside of her began to plummet until Blade turned to her and crooked one of his long-clawed fingers towards her commanding her over.

She made it across the clearing in two seconds flat, ignoring the group of women’s curious stares as she dashed across the clearing. Circling the hunters, she fell to her knees in front of Fiona’s pale smiling face.

“Fiona,” Camila cried, wiping the tears from her eyes. “What happened? Are you ok?” Even as she asked, Camila could see that she was not ok. Her poor arm was slashed from her shoulder nearly to her elbow.

Camila wanted to cry, she never felt so useless in her life. Back home she would know exactly what to do, but here she had no supplies or resources, she had nothing at all.

“One of those horrible red monsters grabbed me,” her voice was so tiny and hoarse, and by her puffy red eyes, Camila could tell she had been crying. “It tried to drag me into the woods but…” Fiona’s round face scrunched in a hiss as the hunter held her arm and poured a blue liquid along the length of the cut.

Camila could only imagine what that stuff was and how much it could hurt. Anything used on these tough-skinned crab-hunters had to be absolute hell on humans. Though at this point anything beat some sort of alien-werewolf infection. Leaning forward slightly, both Camila and Fiona watched as the liquid sizzled like peroxide and puss like white stuff oozed from her cut until it eventually ran red. Both women sighed at the sight. At least that stuff, whatever it was, was out of her arm. Pulling another item from his tiny medical box, the green hunter pulled out a deadly looking silver tong thing that had serrated edges and held it up. Fiona’s and Camila’s gasp intertwined. What in the hell was he going to do with that?! 

The hunter’s shoulders began to shake and a deep sound emanated from his chest.

He was laughing. The bastard was laughing.

Exhaling, Camila nearly deflated in relief while Fiona’s normally sweet face frowned. “This is no time for jokes,” she cried out as she jabbed each syllable with her finger at his armor. 

Looking up, Camila could see that even Blade’s eyes glowed with bright with mischievous humor, at the green hunter’s joke. This was the second time she caught Blade with any other mood besides severity. It seemed laughing at their human women’s expense was a source of joy. The bastards, Camila grumbled inwardly.

Grabbing another bottle from his kit, the green hunter began pouring a thick orange substance down the length of the clean cut. 

“Does it hurt?” Camila asked cautiously as she eyed the thick goop being poured.

“No, it actually feels like rubber is being poured on it.”

Closing up his kit and helping Fiona sit up on her own, the green hunter stood up and stood next to Blade. Both stood their talking in their language before walking away leaving them alone at the camp.

“I guess that’s it,” Fiona said as they both stared at her covered cut. The orange stuff acted like a silicone bandage, it was rubbery to the touch but it still allowed her to move her arm. “Though its still hurts like heck.”

Beyond relieved, Camila smiled. “For some reason, I kind of doubt that these guys are too worried about pain relief enough to have anything similar to ibuprofen.”

“Or care that the fact that this is going to leave one nasty scar.”

Silence settled between the women at that statement. The worry about a scar meant caring about your appearance and not just surviving.

“Camila,” Fiona’s eyes were wide and sad. “Do you think we will ever get back home?”

In all honesty Camila couldn’t see how, she just couldn’t see how they were going to survive anymore of these games and then somehow make it across the galaxy back to earth. But she didn’t want to believe that! She couldn’t go on day after day if she knew she would never get to go home. She needed to hope, she just had to.

“I can only hope,” she said gravely.

They spent the rest of the night talking. Camila couldn’t begin to explain how good it felt to be able to talk to someone and have them respond back. They both laughed at the names they had given their hunters. Fiona calling her hunter X, because she said he didn’t look like a John Doe. They talked about Angie and how much they hated her snake of a hunter.

“Have you been getting weird vibes from the other women?” Fiona asked in a low whisper.

Frowning, Camila looked over her shoulder to the huddled group of women. “No, but I haven’t been around them since the first day, Blade wants me around him all the time. Why?”

“I don’t know it just feels tense and cold whenever I am around them.”

“It might be their hunters, I don’t think anyone else’s hunters are as considerate as ours are. Or it could just be this horrible situation we are all in.”

Fiona nodded solemnly. “That’s true I didn’t think about that. Their hunters could be very well be like Angie’s.”

Nodding, Camila picked at the strings holding her shirt together, and fumbled for the right words to say next. “X seems…nice to you.” She wanted to say protective but Camila wasn’t sure how that would sound. “I mean, I saw him bring you fruit yesterday.”

Fiona frowned in thought for a moment before smirking. “I wouldn’t say nice, more like protective if anything.” Camila smiled inwardly at that, as Fiona continued. “He got really upset when that red monster scratched me, it was terrifying actually. He killed it viscously and them stomped its face in.” Fiona’s face paled just at the memory. “I think maybe if we get hurt they lose points or something. I don’t really know, all I know is that he was very very upset.” She shrugged. “Is Blade like that with you?”

Camila snorted, as she thought of Blade slamming her on the ground the other night and laughing at her. “Hardly! That bastard used me as bait to get the monsters he did kill, and when one of those red things licked me he graciously let me take a bath in the river.”

“You got a bath!?” Fiona’s voice rose in outrage.

Laughing Camila nodded. “Well if you can call a river dip with no soap a bath, then yes.”

“I certainly do call it a bath,” Fiona grumbled, looking around the clearing as if she was looking for her hunter to scowl at accusingly.

“Yeah that is where I lost my hair tie,” Camila flicked at her tangled shoulder length brown hair. She had no idea it was missing until they were halfway back to the camp. She was sure she forgot it or lost it during the time Blade picked her out of the water naked. Even now her mind wanted to go fuzzy just thinking about that odd experience.

Both hunters walked up, cutting off their conversation as they dropped a small skinned headless animal near them, a pile of red fruits, and two thermos cans of water. Without so much of a growl, both hunters turned and walked off to join some other hunters gathered at the end of the clearing near the dais. Activating her hunter’s portable fire-pit both women began to clean and cut the meat before readying it to roast.

Full and tired both women huddled close on either side of the fire-pit and laid down.

“What game do you think they will make us do tomorrow?” Fiona whispered across from her, her head resting on her hands.

First there was a race and then there was a killing competition. Camila couldn’t even begin to imagine what the third game was going to be. “I don’t know and I honestly don’t want to.”

Sometime later Camila woke up. The fire-pit was still blazing bright lighting up the dark in their small camp. Focusing her sleepy eyes, she stared at the hunter sitting behind Fiona in the dark. As if sensing she was awake his cold observant gaze meet hers. Nervous, she laid very still under his penetrating gaze, was he angry she was still here. 

Deep familiar rolling clicks sounded behind her. Turning over, Camila sighed releasing her frozen muscles as she stared at Blade lounging with his back against a tree. His muscular long legs were parallel to the length of her body as he sat beside her. Not daring to think about why or what her actions meant, Camila turned over until she was facing him and the fire was at her back. The feeling of safety was immediate and resolute and she didn’t give toss as to what that even meant. Without any effort she drifted immediately back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -A/N-
> 
> Glad you’re still enjoying. And I am loving the reviews. Good reviews make me happy. Which segways into my personal rant. I am releasing a new book soon, Back to Black, and I have some early reviews coming in from bloggers on Goodreads. And one person gave me low stars because she doesn’t like books that contain abduction, pregnant sex, and dark elements---EVERYTHING THE BOOK SAID, IT WAS IN THE SYNOPSIS. Oh my God that infuriates me. Why agree to read a book that clearly clearly states that and then say its not your cup of tea. Sooo frustrating it kills me.
> 
> Ok thanx for listening to me bang my head on my desk.


	8. Chapter 8

When Camila and Fiona woke up that next morning, both hunters weren’t there. Actually, when they started to look around they realized all of the hunters besides three guards were gone. Relieving themselves and doing their best to finger comb through their tangled hair, both women decided to join the other women since there was no one here to technically tell them no.

Walking over and sitting down at the edge of the group, Camila and Fiona froze when the low murmur of conversation suddenly stopped.

The blonde, whose hair was no longer the sleek little bob she arrived with, which was now beyond disheveled spoke first. Her face was a mask of contempt. “We haven’t seen you two in a while, thanks for joining.”

Nervously Fiona rushed to explain. “Umm…our hunters wouldn’t let us go before, but since….”

“Oh of course,” the blonde replied with a bright insincere nod. “So glad you found the time now though.”

Camila couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Looking around she watched as five of the women surrounding the blonde gave them both matching contemptuous looks. 

Unlike Fiona, confrontation did not make Camila recoil, she snapped right back at them. “Oh, you know what they say,” she began in an equally haughty voice to match the blonde’s. Camila could feel Fiona stiffen at her side just as the blonde’s eyes narrowed. “One must try your best to balance your social life with your captive life,” she added venomously. “You are aware that we have to do whatever our hunters say, right? We are only over here now, because we snuck off. So, what the fuck is your problem?”

Angry now the blonde leaned forward and spit her words directly at Camila. “My problem is that the only nurse in the group is over there,” she waved towards Fiona’s camp. “Relaxing and getting fed fruits while we are over here literally dying one by one. Or have you even noticed we lost Stacy, Patricia, and Sofia the other day? They’re dead in case you missed it and we’re not far behind.”

Another girl spoke up, next to the blonde. “Yeah, you two look damn near healthy compared to all of us.”

This time, even Angie who had been sitting quietly near the edge with her head on her knees turned and gave them both a dead empty look as she assessed them.

“I…I’m sorry, but what can we do…” Fiona again tried to calm the tension. Camila could feel Fiona’s hand squeezing her forearm in silent pleading to do the same.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Camila gave the blonde her calmest look. “Look I am sorry, I know this all sucks and you’re angry and you want someone to kick right now.” She restrained herself from throwing a death glare at all the dumb women who started this. Exhaling she continued in her best calming tone. “And I’m realizing that…I am not much of a nurse at all, despite four years of school, if I don’t have supplies. We weren’t trying to…”

Another girl pointed an accusing finger at Fiona, cutting Camila off. “Then how did she get her arm fixed!?”

“My hunter did this,” Fiona said quietly.

“Oh yes “your” hunter.” The blonde gave a derisive snort. “My point exactly.”

Camila was opening her mouth to reply when a guard walked up and signaled for them to stand. She was heated! She was beyond livid. Only the thought of wrapping her hands around that blonde’s neck gave her a solace. She couldn’t believe she let herself feel guilt for these women yesterday. Tethered together, the women were led into the forest until they stopped at the river. Pointing to the river the guards indicated for them to wash. Camila was starting to think the hunters may have a heightened sense of smell, which would totally make since for something that considered itself some sort of elite warrior hunter.

Most of the women, including Angie, separated from Camila and Fiona leaving them to bathe by themselves a little up stream from them. Silent and still hurt, both women slowly began to undress, leaving their clothes on the rock by the bank. The guards only gave them occasional cursory glances to make sure there was no attempt to run on their part. Stepping into the water, Fiona let out an exaggerated sigh. 

“This almost feels good enough to make me forget that horrible argument back there,” Fiona mumbled as she dipped her head back into the water to wash her curly hair.

Camila just gave a short “humph.” She was still ticked.

“Come on, don’t let it get you upset. Technically we are all on the same side.” Fiona’s reasonable tone only slightly lowered Camila’s anger.

“I suppose,” she grumbled.

Coming around until she was standing in front of her, Fiona gave her a meaningful smile. “You know what I have been dreaming about lately?”

Lifting one eyebrow questioningly, Camila looked at her. “What?”

“A comb.”

There was a moment of silence before both women busted out laughing.

Holding her sides, Camila could hardly catch her breath at the dead pan expression Fiona had when she said that. “Oh my God, I would do just about anything if they would just give me my purse and a roll of toilet paper.”

Fiona began laughing even harder. Glancing up, Camila saw that two of the guards were staring at them oddly. Nudging Fiona to quiet down, both women tried with minimum success to control their laughing.

“Oh, you have no idea how much I miss toilet paper,” Fiona wiped a tear from her eye as she continued to scrub at her arms.

Eventually, the guards growled the signal that the bath time was over. Walking towards the edge with their arms over their breasts both girls shared another laugh until they saw the empty spot where their clothes sat.

Looking around desperately, they ignored the other women getting out of the water and dressing at the other end, as they searched frantically for their missing clothes.

“Where are they?” Fiona whimpered, desperately looking around while trying to keep her breasts covered. “We left them right here.”

The sharp laughter on the other side of the river caused Camila to whip her head around. Snickering and staring as a group, the group of women gave them cold smiles as they meet her gaze. Those fucking bitches! 

“Maybe you should look down river?” The blonde called out snidely.

“What!” Realizing what happened now, Fiona came to stand next to Camila and stared back at the women in shock. “Why…why would you do that?!”

The loud growl silenced the women. Pointing his long claw, the guard signaled for Camila and Fiona to get out of the water. Now.

“Nooo,” Fiona cried, backing into the water to cover herself even further. “We can’t…our clothes were taken.” Fiona’s sweet face scrunched up as she began to sob.

Camila was so angry, she was sure she could go over there naked or not and throat punch that blonde. The guard seeing Fiona’s retreat flexed his mandibles in a louder growl before taking one menacing step forward into the water. Oh god, they were going to drag them out if they had to. 

Another splash to her left diverted her attention. 

With wide eyes, Camila watched as the guard closest to her stepped into the water and grabbed her arm. The painful grip on her arm yanked her forward with a cry, forcing her to expose her breasts to steady herself on her feet. Grabbing her other arm, the hunter guard held her firmly in front of him lifting her easily out of the water while his pale glowing eyes stared down at her dripping nude body. The same cold sick feeling pooled in her stomach as his eyes settled over her breasts, it was the same feeling she had when that werewolf beast stared at her with evident lust. Dear God, she was wrong about them! These hunters weren’t indifferent to them at all.

The water around them splashed as if a cannonball hit the water. 

The guard’s protruding brow bone deepened its scowl, as he looked up and over her shoulder. A deep ground shaking roar filled the air nearly deafening her. Growling something in return, the guard thrusted her forward until she felt another set of arms wrap around her naked body. Panicking, Camila jerked in the hold pressing her hands against the solid mass of flesh trying to push away desperately. Grabbing her under her legs and back, she was turned over easily in their arms and she finally was able to see the stranger.

Blade.

Her body wilted in his arms as she met his glowing gaze. Turning into him, she began to cry against his massive net covered chest. Camila shut out the rest of the world as she focused on the strange double thrum of his heart through his chest.

“X” Fiona’s cry of relief somewhere beyond them gave her comfort. The green hunter had come to get Fiona too, before the guard could drag her naked from the water as well.

The wind whipping around them seemed to pick up and though she was naked, Camila was sure it had a discernable chill to it. The weather on this planet was changing. Without even noticing, Camila realized her left hand was clasped not only onto the tight netting covering his chest but also wrapped around one of the rubbery dread like appendages from Blade’s head. Still in a state of trance like shock, she let her fingers glide up and down the length of the dread in her hand. It really did feel like rubber, like tubing almost, but still solid. There were dark gold metal bands throughout each appendage. One near the base of his skull which she really couldn’t see in this position, and one in the middle, and one near the end. 

Another gust of chilling wind made her shiver. An odd beeping sound caught her attention. Turning her face from the warmth of his chest, she was shocked to see that they were standing in front of some sort of black metal yurt. Turning slightly in his arms, she saw that the long rectangular clearing in front of the dais had been cleared of all the hunter’s displays. Now each remaining hunter had the same metal round yurt instead, while the middle where the women were kept, stood their own yurt.

With another beep, the door to Blade’s yurt slid open. Walking through the doorway, he carried her inside. Even despite her increasing shivers, Camila clutched onto his shoulders as she curiously stared around at the alien domicile. In the center of the room was a large fire-pit, that stood cold and empty just waiting to light and warm the room. On the side of the room, was a large bed with no sheets and a mattress that looked as if it was made out of gel. Camila had chills just looking at that cold bed. Who could sleep without sheets? Savage crab monsters, that’s who! And at the corner of the room there was a miniature room which from her angle looked somewhat like a bathroom.

Shifting his arms, he let her feet lower to the floor gently.

“Blade,” she began in almost a pleading tone, she hated how weak she sounded even to her own ears. “My clothes…my clothes are gone,” she struggled at just the thought of knowing she was completely naked and helpless on an alien world. Fighting back tears, she clutched at the corded material of the netting on his abs and kept herself pressed close to him to hide her body. “I don’t…I don’t know what to do now.”

Blade stood absolutely still. Not one moment, not even a growl. Looking up she tilted her head back to see his bright green gaze shining in the darkness of the yurt. Looking down at his hands, she watched them flex and unflex almost agitatedly. It was as if he was keeping himself from reacting. Oh no, did she make him angry? Backing up slightly she covered her breasts with one hand and her crotch with her other and backed back. He must not like to be touched. Her pulse was pounding now and her body felt like it dropped a couple degrees in fear alone.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, she truly was. She should have never had engaged with those dumb women, if she hadn’t, none of this would have happened. She didn’t want Blade to be angry with her, he was her only hope. “I didn’t mean to…”

Suddenly, Blade stepped back and turned on his heel letting his dreads fly around him like a cape. Opening the door with a press of a button, he walked out leaving her alone.

Trying not cry and failing miserable, Camila sank to the cold floor in a heap. Never in her life had she ever felt so much like a worthless burden. Today not only did she get Fiona’s clothes taken, but she managed to piss off the only one keeping her alive.

Getting up slowly, she managed to figure out how to turn on the fire-pit, it thankfully having the same buttons the mini version had, turned on with a wonderfully bright flame. Looking up she saw that the vents in the middle of the yurt automatically activated, puffing out any smoke from the room. The tiny room to the side, was blessedly exactly what she assumed it was, a bathroom equipped with soap—she nearly wept at the sight. Stepping into the tall shower she nearly yelped when she felt the inferno hot spray rain down on her. It took a few tries with the odd buttons but she was eventually able to get it down to human temperatures. Clean and a thousand times warmer she fell exhaustedly onto the odd gel covered bed. No pillows, no blankets, just a gel padding for a mattress. Whatever, she was so tired from all the stress she could sleep standing up. Laying down she smiled when she realized the ceiling had skylights. It was still somewhat sunny outside and she could see the tops of the trees bend and sway chaotically in the strong wind. Pulling her knees up to her breast so that she was in a fetal position, Camila fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -A/N-  
> Just a FYI because now the story will get darker and NC-17 from here.   
> -end of A/N-

Nestling into the bed further, Camila subconsciously frowned at the slight noise in the background as she pulled at the material around her shoulders higher. A cognizant part of her brain told her she should question the noise or at the very least question the material, but she was so damn tired and the bed felt so good. Snuggling into the strange cool material further, she allowed her fingers to rub at it as she kept her eyes closed, still hoping she could reach that deep state of sleep again. The material felt like—it felt like leather. Why would she be covered in leather? That floating question in her mind ruined any prospect of returning back to her wonderful deep sleep.

Opening her eyes just a crack, Camila sleepily tried to focus her eyes on the dark material in the dark room. Oh yeah, she was still abducted and she was in some alien yurt thing, reality returning firmly back to the forefront of her mind. Holding back a sigh, she examined the leather material. Yes, definitely leather. She was covered in a large leather blanket. It was cool to the touch but still oddly warm over her naked body. Smiling, she thought of Blade most likely tossing it over her at some point. 

What an odd creature he was. Rough, tough, and annoyingly silent, the hunter was very much a dangerous mystery but it was these moments of consideration that left her perplexed. Was keeping her alive and somewhat comfortable that important to their game? It couldn’t be, right? None of the other hunters besides X gave two thoughts about their human partners. What was Blade’s goal in this, merely to win? Maybe it was as simple as the fact that a happy-human helped one win this twisted game. And if winning got her off this hell planet and back home, she would try and carry him on her back herself and across the damn finish line.

Pulling the black leather blanket higher to her neck, Camila was about to turn over and try to go back to sleep when she realized that sound was still going on. It sounded like water—running water. Turning over to her other side she caught a glimpse of the skylight above the bed, it was now dusk out. Onto her other side now, her eyes searched the dark yurt until they settled and froze on the image ahead of her. 

Across the room and directly across from the bed was the open bathroom door. With his back turned towards the doorway, Blade stood under the raining hot spray. Camila felt as if her heart had jumped into her throat and threatened to choke the life out of her body. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t blink, she could do nothing but hide in the shadows of the room staring at him with wide eyes. No netting, no armor, nothing at all. Blade stood with his back to her fully exposed. His alligator scaled skin seemed to gleam under the harsh white light of the bathroom. His dripping wet black dreads gleamed as they trailed down his muscular back, leading her eyes unwilling down along the journey. Without a shred of control, her eyes followed the narrowing of his waist and stopped boldly on his ass. With every move of his body, the muscular indentations of his incredibly firm ass flexed reminding her over and over again she should stop looking. But it was impossible, so damn impossible. From the back he was remarkably human looking, her increasing heart rate and suddenly chapped lips seemed to completely ignore the reptilian skin. 

This was insane, she breathed heavily, she had to turn away. This was a seven-foot crab-faced predator she was staring at dammit. A massive creature, that most likely weighed easily over three hundred pounds, in pure deadly muscle, whose seemingly only purpose was to kill. There was nothing human about the creature. Clutching the blanket in a death grip she was prepared to just cover her entire body with it, to physically break the disturbing trance—until he turned around. 

Camila felt her temperature drop several degrees while her heart just completely stopped working altogether, as she stared at his jutting cock. Long and thick—so impossibly thick. So much so, it made her involuntarily squint from phantom pain while squeezing her whole body shut as if rebuking its very presence. Could their females handle that thing, she questioned perversely? Still hiding in the cocoon, she created from her blanket, Camila watched as his soapy hand glided over his abs and towards his groin. 

Nope.

Shutting her eyes this time, she stayed perfectly still hoping he would not look her way. A deep bumpy growl filled the yurt. Was that his laugh?! Everything inside her, including her blood, froze to listen and analyze. No, that could have just sound like his laugh, she reasoned. Or that could be him just groaning as he stroked his massive cock or something. She felt faint at the thought. When the water finally shut off, she was still laying stiff as a board under the cover. Never in her life had she felt so utterly naked figuratively and literally as she did now. The fact that she knew that there was a seven-foot alien walking as silent as a cat around the room while she was stark naked on his bed made her want to faint.

Silence. Pure unnatural silence filled the room.

Her heart was slamming through her breasts. Could he hear it?

Where was he? What was he doing? Why the hell wasn’t he making a sound?

The loud rolling clicking accompanied by the grip on her ankle made her scream. 

Camila didn’t get the chance to push back the blanket herself, as it was ripped off of her. Standing at the edge of the bed, Blade wore a small black leather loin cloth and nothing else. Tugging at her ankle he slid her down with one pull, down towards the edge of the ridiculously long bed. A bed obviously made for a creature his size. 

“Blade!” she shrieked. 

He ignored her. Something cold and metallic clicked around her ankle. Looking down she saw him lift her leg, letting the silver cuff gleam in the light coming from the bathroom.

Panicking she tried crawling away, wildly clawing at the bed for purchase but he easily caught her other kicking leg. Another snap, and the second cuff was secured around her ankle.

“No! Blade please!” She didn’t want to be cuffed, she didn’t want whatever terrible thing that was going to happen.

The dip in the bed made her blood turn to ice, looking down she saw him lean one knee on the bed between her legs as he continues to reach for her. Terrified, she looked up to see his green eyes glowing like she had never seen them glow before. Nothing she did worked, kicking and flailing was all easily pushed to the side as he grabbed her left and then her right wrist placing cuffs on both.

Realizing she couldn’t win fighting, she stared up at him, her naked breasts heaving with labored breaths. Meeting his gaze, she gave him a pleading look. “Please Blade whatever this is, whatever you are going to do,” she couldn’t help but glance at his loincloth in fear before staring back at his bright glowing eyes. “you can’t, you will surely kill me or hurt me beyond repair. Please don’t, I’m begging you…”

His mandibles extended and his fanged mouth beyond them opened as he let out a piercing roar. Immediately she stopped talking. Frozen in fear, she laid there catatonically as he kneeled further onto his knee on the bed bringing him closer above her. Reaching out, he laid the flat of his hand against her stomach. The muscles of her soft flesh, beneath his massive hand, jumped while a small whimper escaped her sealed lips. Trembling, she watched his eyes lower from hers and slide down her neck and past the peaks of her breast. The intensity of his gaze burned in the darkness and she could feel her nipples harden as his gaze lingered there.

The low rumble from his chest was his only response as his eyes eventually moved lower to her stomach. Her breathing was labored as they both watched his hand drift lower to her dark thatch of curls. Lightly his thick fingers and blunt claws scraped back and forth through her curls as if petting her in a trance. It was as if he never felt anything like it before, the low pleased groan from his chest made her squirm as her whole body heated traitorously. 

Continuously and torturously, he stroked the hair of her pussy, his blunt fingers occasionally whispering past her clit. The slow torture was maddening, and she couldn’t keep the growing whimpers from escaping. He was trying to break her. Dear God just kill her now, she wasn’t sure if she could live with her shattered pride if she caved completely for him. Taking advantage of her already spread thighs, Blade lowered his fingers tracing the path of her now glistening slit until he stopped at her entrance.

Scared and out of her mind with delirious heat, Camila stared at him pleadingly. Silently begging him not to continue.

The bastard ignored her. Running his fingers up and down, up and down, the length of her slit frustratingly grazing her throbbing clit every time. He wet his finger with her juices before pushing it slowly inside.

Her back arched as she let out a guttural groan. Clasping at his wrist of his other hand that anchored him on the bed, Camila willed her body not to tighten at the invasion. Further, he pushed the thick digit into her, forcing her body to accept him. And when she felt she couldn’t take anymore he stopped and pulled it back, before pushing back in again. 

“Uhnn,” she groaned in a half cry. The tight uncomfortable feeling was vanishing, and he was working her into a slow frenzy. Shifting on the bed, he held himself upright with his knees and the strength of his abs as his other clawed hand began to slowly palm at her breasts, kneading at the soft flesh.

The heat inside of her was rising so high she knew it would kill her. Panting and moaning she was ready to break. His name was on the edge of her lips as she arched back again, she was so close. So close to losing everything, her mind, her pride, and her control.

The sharp beeping filling the air shattered the trance for both of them.

With a frustrated snarl, Blade jerked his head to the side letting his dreads fly in the air as he stared at the corner of the room towards his armor and the offending beep. His hands were still frozen in their original spots, one hand still gently pinching her nipple the other still partially inside of her. Another beep sounded. This time his eyes closed in pure frustration before opening to look back at her with a burning gaze. The look was unmistakably universal—this was not over. 

Sliding his hand down from her breast to grip her hip, he slowly eased out his coated finger from her body. Camila felt like crying in all sorts of frustration. Stepping back from the bed, Camila watched as Blade turned and snatched up his arm bracer containing the computer. Flipping it open he pressed a few buttons before throwing it viscously back down. Turning back to her he gave his familiar clicking-laugh growl as he watched her huddle to the other end of the bed wrapping the leather sheet around her tightly. Walking back over to the end of the bed, he stared down at her for a moment before crooking his finger, commanding her forward.

No longer lost in the heat that he created unwillingly in her body, Camila glared at him with every fiber of anger she could muster. “No,” she growled back.

The deep laugh was unmistakable and stabbed at her bruised pride. Again, he silently commanded her forward but the laughter faded and his eyes flashed in dangerous warning. He wasn’t accepting no as an answer. Trembling, Camila pushed her hair back from her face and scooted back towards him, stopping just a little farther back and still clutching the blanket. 

Holding out his hand palm up, he waited for her submission. 

Witch no choice, she extended one hand from the safety of her blanket and shakily put it in his. Immediately, his long fingers enclosed over hers and pulled her forward the rest of the way, ignoring her surprised yelp, until she was nearly pressed against him.

“Blade, please…” her words dried in her throat immediately as she felt the hard protrusion from underneath his leather loincloth hit her stomach. Swallowing nervously, she stared back up at him in stunned silence.

Still holding her wrist, Blade let his clawed thumb tease gently at the cuff, bringing her eyes to watch his movements. Brushing past the metal again, Camila was surprised to see the cuff glow red before activating. Like magic, she watched all the cuffs light up before sending out a netting across her body. Shocked and a little terrified, Camila kneeled on the bed with her arms out like an awkward starfish, as the black netting stretched across her body from each of the four cuffs. The winding noise eventually stopped. Looking down Camila realized she was now covered in the same body net that the hunters wore. It made perfect sense now! It was hard to imagine the big clawed beast stepping into a giant netted onesie, but if there was a device that automatically wrapped them in it that would make all the sense. Looking down she sighed in relief as she noted that the crotch area was heavily netted giving her some sort of cover, whereas her breasts were basically just bare, with seemingly the lightest netting possible covering them. This was somewhat better than naked.

Still walking around in his barely-there loin cloth, Blade grabbed a number of items from his black metal utility box and brought them over. Selecting the first item from the pile, Blade held up a large necklace made completely of small bones. Camila had to force herself not to jump as he placed the creepy necklace almost sacredly over her head and around her neck. The back of his knuckles grazed each of her nipples purposely before he pulled away, leaving her momentarily breathless. One by one, the odd ornaments continued until her chest and hips were covered with various miniature skulls and bones hanging from her netting.

Pleased at his work, Blade stepped away and began dressing himself. Unsure what to do, Camila watched as he activated his own netting device letting the light netting stretch over his broad body. Blade grabbed each piece of black armor he had stowed in the corner of the yurt and snapped it on with efficiency, leaving off only his mask. Turning to her, he motioned for her to follow him out of the yurt.

“Outside?!” surely, he couldn’t be serious. Shaking her head, she tried to reason with him. “Blade I can’t go out there like this, I am half naked and I don’t even have shoes…” she waved at her bare feet. 

Taking a step forward with a threatening growl, Camila heard the beep of her collar just before she felt herself pulled violently against him. With her hands braced instinctively on his chest, Camila stared up in terror as he gave her another clicking growl and his eyes flashed in warning. With her heart slamming against her breasts, she didn’t say anything as she nodded and lowered her eyes. There was a silent pause before he stepped back and deactivated the collar again. Going to the door of the yurt, Blade silently stepped through and she had no choice but to fall in step after him.


	10. Chapter 10

The moment they stepped outside, the cold wind whipped through her netted onesie as if it was nothing. Camila could feel the goosebumps all throughout her body, but she didn’t utter a sound. She was too afraid of Blade’s current mood. One moment her was toying with her, trying to watch her break in the most carnal way and the next he was practically savage.

Following him up and past the dais, they walked through a well-worn path in the woods until they reached another clearing. Everybody was there. The women were grouped not too far from the path, all wearing a collection of bone necklaces around their necks as well. To the right of the clearing was a large brazier surrounded by the other hunters and guards. Once they entered the clearing everyone seemed to turn to look at them. They were late. Maybe that was why Blade was in a sudden foul mood or what that beeping meant on his computer when he stopped…

Feeling her body flush, Camila couldn’t let herself finish that thought. 

A nearby guard signaled for her to join the other women as Blade continued to walk towards the other hunters. Walking to the group of women, her body relaxed when she saw Fiona sitting a little away from everyone by herself. She was dressed almost identically as she was, with the same netted onesie. 

“I know it’s terrible, but I am so glad I am not the only one wearing this whore outfit,” Fiona cried when Camila sat next to her.

Nodding, Camila crossed her arms over her breasts and brought her knees up to her chest. “It’s the absolute worst, and not much better than being all out naked.” Camila knew that anyone could see her dark nipples sticking out of the holes of the net if they looked, even despite the bone jewelry on top.

“I don’t know about that, I was super happy when X gave it to me, being naked was awful,” Fiona said, making sure to keep her voice lowered just so Camila could hear. It didn’t have to be said that they were ignoring the rest of the women. “But I didn’t think I would have to go traipsing around in it though.”

“I was less than thrilled,” Camila grumbled, thinking about just how exactly Blade gave her the cuffs.

Leaning forward until her face was directly in the line of sight with Camila’s, Fiona gave her a worried look. “Are you ok? I figured you would be happy that we have bathrooms now and a house thing to sleep in.”

Camila bit her lip as she debated on what exactly to share with Fiona. She didn’t want to scare the girl and tell her that these things—these hunters—were rapist because in all honesty Fiona’s hunter seemed actually kind of nice. And she certainly couldn’t tell her the exact details of what happened between her and Blade, how she almost came from his damn finger. A monster finger at that!

“Blade just isn’t as nice as X is,” Camila left it at that.

Shocked, Fiona sat back on her heels with a wide-eyed look of betrayal before her mouth quivered in a near cry. “I am so sorry Camila,” Fiona whispered as she leaned forward and hugged her.

The hug nearly made her cry, but Camila resisted.

The raised growls from across the clearing stole their attention momentarily as the hunters seemed to be celebrating around the brazier. It all felt so pagan. Camila could only pray there wouldn’t be any pagan sacrifices next.

Since the women had no brazier or fire-pit, they were forced to huddle together for warmth against the cool air. Leaning in against her, Fiona turned back to Camila. “Do you want to talk about it?” She asked softly. 

“No,” Camila answered truthfully.

Turning discreetly, Camila observed the other women. They didn’t look any better than yesterday, somehow, they looked even more haggard. Camila was about to turn back around when she caught Angie’s dark gaze. A chill swept through Camilla as their eyes meet. Not wavering, Angie’s gaze was cold and hard. Uncomfortable, Camila quickly averted her gaze.

“Have you seen Angie?” Camila whispered to Fiona.

Fiona gave her a frightened look as she nodded. “Every time I even accidently look at her, it feels like she is trying to put a curse on me or something.”

Excited roars kicked up from across the clearing. Forming a large semi-circle the hunters made a makeshift fight ring amongst themselves. Two by two, the hunters paired up removing all but their waist armor and sparred with each other. From what little she did see, the object of the sparring seemed to be able to throw the other hunter outside of the ring line but Camila didn’t care enough to even look at their stupid savage sport. Anger had finally settled over her from Blade’s actions earlier and she refused to even look in his direction. Resting her head on her knees, Camila stared off unseeingly into the woods.

The loud roars and the women’s occasional gasping was evidence that the match was turning brutal.

“Ugg I can barely watch,” Fiona cringed next to her.

Camila didn’t say anything.

“Blade keeps looking over here at you,” Fiona whispered.

Flipping her head to the other cheek, Camila gave Fiona a dry look. “I hope he gets tossed on his ass.”

Fiona was beginning to smile when she glanced back at the field in horror. “Oh no, X is up now!” Anxious, Fiona sat up straighter while staring at the green hunter worriedly. “What if he gets hurt and he can’t play the game anymore?! What will happen to me?”

Camila never thought of that. Interested now she turned to look at the fight ring where the green hunter began circling another hunter. Unable to help herself, Camila glanced through the crowd until she found Blade’s green gaze staring intently back at her. All the other hunters were staring directly ahead toward the fight, why was he staring at her? Averting her gaze quickly, Camila looked back at X fighting. When X finally did kick the other hunter out of bounds, Fiona let out a sigh of relief and Camila promptly went back to ignoring all of them.

A guard walked up to them and stopped. It was the same guard from yesterday that snatched her from the water naked. Pointing he signaled for Camila to follow him. 

Dammit. Why her?

Sharing a worried look with Fiona, Camila stood up. Nervously, she followed the guard as he walked towards the side of the clearing near a small cluster of trees. On a table were large black metal bowls filled with some sort of liquid and a pile of the same red fruits Blade had given her. With a snarl the guard signaled for her to grab one of the three bowls of soaked fruit. Picking up a bowl, Camilla scrunched her nose at the strong smell that wafted as the fruits sloshed in the bowl. That smell was universal. The fruits were soaking in some sort of liquor. Pointing he directed her back to the women to drop off the bowl and to return and repeat the process on the remaining two bowls. Greedily the women began plucking the fruit out of the bowls, even Fiona. She wanted to tell her no, but the guard was snarling for her to hurry. Surely Fiona could smell and see that the fruit was soaked in alien liquor, right?

Walking back behind the small cluster of trees, Camila was happy that this was the last bowl to grab. She just wanted to sit down and sulk dammit, not work for these monsters. She was reaching for the last bowl when the hand covered her mouth and slammed her against a nearby tree. Dazed for a minute, Camila had to force her vision to clear to focus on the guard in front of her pinning her to the tree. Fear flooded through her system as his pale eyes burned with evil intent. Clawing at his hand at her mouth and kicking at his shins, Camilla felt like she was fighting off a bear with the strength of an ant. Swiping at her fighting arms viscously the guard tore at the netting on her stomach. Screaming behind his hand, Camila shut her eyes as the tears ran down, she couldn’t watch as he raped and maimed her to death.

The pressure from her mouth suddenly gave away followed by a large splintering crash. 

Falling to the ground, Camila opened her eyes to see the small clearing of trees, that had blocked them from the rest of the clearing, destroyed and the guard getting up from the ground a few yards away. Standing next to her, Blade stood with his knees bent and his claws extended as his whole body seemed to seethe in furious anger. Whipping his head around he looked down at her before turning back and charging at the guard. Paralyzed with shock, Camila watched Blade land a deafening punch on the guard’s mouth. Roars of encouragement sounded to life as the fighting now surrounded Blade and the guard. Unable to see now, Camila carefully picked herself off the ground.

“Camila!” What happened?!” Fiona ran up to her nearly stumbling, apparently a little tipsy, her face looked pale. “One minute I was sitting there and the next I see Blade tossing the guard you were with through the trees.”

Shakily, Camilla explained what happened as they quickly made it back to the area where the women sat now intently watching the match and giving her wide-eyed stares.

“Oh God,” Fiona whispered. “I’m…I’m so sorry,” she looked like she wanted to be sick. “I was just sitting here eating the liquor fruit waiting for you to come back. I figured we may as well get drunk…” her words trailed off in shame.

Camila could only nod to Fiona, her attention was too busy with Blade and the hunter’s viscous fight. This fight wasn’t like the others, this was no playful sparring match—this was deadlier. Even from where she was, she could hear Blade’s punches crack bones. With one final blow the guard lay on his back trying but failing to get up. Standing over him, Blade looked to the elder hunter with the black cape standing in front of his own set of warriors. Pulling something from behind his back the elder hunter tossed something into the dirt near Blade’s feet. Bending down, Blade retrieved the item before standing back over the fallen disgraced guard. With excited snarls the crowd around him waited impatiently for the next move. Camila’s stomach turned when she saw the knife in Blade’s hand. It was nearly the size of a machete and it looked ten times deadlier. Reaching down and holding the thrashing guard by his dreads Blade struck with the knife, spraying bright green phosphorescent blood. Camila and Fiona both turned away as he beheaded the guard. 

A bloodcurdling roar filled the cold air.

The wind was picking up strongly when the hunters decided to disband their celebrations. X arrived at their side, instantly grabbing Fiona and carrying her away without so much as a growl of hello. The rest of the guards began escorting the women back through the dark woods as the torrential rain began to pour. Squinting through the freezing rain, Camila began to carefully pick her way forward through the forest when she heard the familiar rolling clicks. Turning she looked up to see Blade standing behind her as the rain pelted off his still blood splattered armor holding her soaked sneakers. 

“My shoes!” she cried, temporarily forgetting she wasn’t speaking or looking at him.

A gruff grunt was his only reply before he thrusted her the soggy shoes. Holding them to her chest, she didn’t fight or protest when he picked her up in his arms and began racing back to camp. Walking back inside the yurt he finally let her down. Switching on the large fire-pit the room was cast in a bright orange glow. Silently he pulled off the trophies from around her neck and hanging from her netting. Although she had been dreading being alone with him again, she couldn’t lie to herself and say she wasn’t relieved to be back in the safety of the yurt and away from any other hunters. Lifting her arm, he gently turned it over to reveal a long bloody cut running down the underside of her forearm. Through all the chaos, Camila hadn’t even noticed it was there.

Stepping back, Blade shook his head with a snarl, his dreads whipping around in anger. 

Pulling his knife from his boot, Blade began to cut an identical mark along his own arm. Bright green phosphorous blood began oozing from the cut, just like from the neck of the decapitated guard.

“Blade stop!” grabbing frantically at his arm to pull the knife away from his skin. “You don’t have to do this.”

Finishing the cut, he returned the knife to his boot before turning and walking out the yurt.

Camila wanted to scream. Never in her life had she ever experienced a more frustrating man, alien, or whatever. One minute he was considerate and the next a total prick hole. Mashing at the buttons on her cuffs until the netting retracted she stepped into the hot shower. After showering she set her soaking wet shoes by the fire to dry and reactivated her net suit. Though she was dressed like a hooker it beat sleeping next to Blade naked.

Praying he wouldn’t come back she laid down uneasily in the bed all the while staring at the door. Above her she could see the rain beat at the skylight window and she could hear the wind howling. What type of jungle monsoon were they in for now?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -A/N-
> 
> Its gonna get nasty now, so don’t you dare complain in the reviews regarding that or I will stop writing this. Lol  
> You have been warned.  
> -End of A/N-

Chap 11:

~Hands touching her, clawing at her body. She was back in the forest but she knew they were alone. The cold wet alien jungle seemed empty of all other creatures and life except for the monster snarling above her. Swiping viscously at her netting covering her body he left long bloody marks and torn netting in his wake. The pain seared at her mind. Crying she fought uselessly as the pale eyed guard lifted and spread her legs.~

The ghost like feeling of being ripped in half tore her out of her nightmare with a small whimper. 

Sitting straight up, the leather sheet pooled at her waist as Camila struggled to catch her breath. The dream felt so real, so horrifying. Looking down at her stomach she ran a hand over the intact netting in relief. Camila didn’t even remember falling asleep. She had been staring at the door, wanting to be alert and ready if Blade came back. Wiping the wet trail of tears from her face she looked around the dark room. The fire was low, barely lighting the area. The pattering of noise outside drew her attention. Looking up, she squinted at the skylights along the circular roof. Camila could barely see out of them, despite it being dark on the inside of the yurt. Water cascaded off the glass as occasional debris pelted the windows and the metal sides. The storm seemed stronger than it was when she initially laid down. 

Chilled, Camila lifted the leather blanket higher around her breasts, tucking it under each arm. The cut on her arm caught her eye. Lightly she ran the pads of her fingers gently over the long orange rubbery substance above her cut. Blade had been in while she was asleep, even somehow managing to clean and dress her cut. She knew she should go back to sleep, there was no telling what tomorrow was going to hold. Blade could very well have her running through the jungle in this monsoon, and if that was the case, she needed to get as much rest as she could now. But she didn’t want to fall back asleep, she was afraid to. Bowing her head, some of her hair fell down like a canopy around her shoulders as she tried to push the scenes from that nightmare from her mind.

“He is dead,” she whispered to herself, trying to convince her fear of the fact. He couldn’t hurt her now.

The memory of the guard’s hand pressing over her mouth and holding her to the tree resurfaced. Holding her hand up to her mouth, she bit her lip, the memory was so real it was almost tactile. It was as if she could still see his cruel eyes above her as his clammy hand pressed into her mouth. 

The deep vibrations caused her to jerk her head up. Looking around, Camila’s eyes stopped on the dark corner of the room, where the dim fire’s light barely touched. Bright, familiar green eyes appeared first in of the dark.  
Camila didn’t even flinch when she watched Blade step out of the inky shadows and fully into the fire’s light. Standing on the other side of the bed, he stared down at her. How long had he been standing there, watching her?

Without a sound between them she watched him click the button on his cuffs, immediately retracting the netting over his body. His armor, she noticed, had already been removed leaving him standing only in his black leather loincloth. Gracefully like a big cat, he lowered himself onto the large bed with her. With his shoulders at the height of her head he turned and looked down at her.

The fear she had moments ago was gone. The guard that touched her was gone—dead gone. He couldn’t hurt her now and she somewhat doubted any other guard or hunter alike would try that particular transgression again. But that didn’t mean she was necessarily safe. A new fear crept into her heart as she watched Blade lay down with a deep rumbling sigh. Was he tired? Was this, Blade tired? She could only pray he was. Nervously she lowered herself flat onto the mattress, doing her best to keep plenty of space between them. Looking up beside her, she watched his massive chest slowly inhale and exhale as he breathed. When she looked at the massive male next to her, every emotion feminine and primal surfaced and whirled like a tornado in her heart. Dread, fear, anticipation, curious arousal: everything that shouldn’t be there—was!   
Blade was going to finish what he started earlier, she could feel it in her bones, and no matter what she did she wasn’t going to be able to stop him.

*#*

Thunder cracked with a violent boom around them shaking the ground. Camila jolted at the noise, opening her eyes just a crack, she was somewhere between sleep and awareness but the thumping of her startled heart made it hard to go directly back asleep. The large hand placed on the dip of her hip didn’t shock her as she thought it would, instead she found herself pressing the length of her body against the hard broad body next to her in response. Like being injected with a sedative, her body immediately relaxed against his and Camila shut her eyes.

*#*

 

The storm was getting stronger around them, even without waking Camila could hear the chaotic howling of the wind and the forest debris hit the metal yurt with intense speeds.

Drifting back to sleep, Camila only shifted slightly in her sleep at the light sound of fabric shredding. The sudden cool air on her breasts was replaced by a captivating warmth that left her frustrated and wanting more. Stirring with a frown, Camila tried to turn over onto her side and nearly groaned when she realized she couldn’t for some reason. Quickly her brain tried to deduce as to why. Maybe she was tangled up in the leather sheet or maybe she was still sandwiched against Blade’s body in a weird way that prevented her from moving. Agitated, she tried to just settle back down and fall back into her elusive deep sleep. But the building heat inside of her would not let her. It was driving her crazy. Camila could feel her chest beginning to heave slightly in response. The stirring heat over her breasts and in her core was drowning her inside and out. The moan on her lips finally pulled her out of her exhaustion.

Opening her eyes, Camila struggled to focus for a few seconds as she stared at the massive dark shape at the end of the bed. This time a moan did escape her lips. Shifting her pelvis, she felt the pressure inside her, it was the same feeling as before, her sex tightened with another wave of delicious heat. 

With tremendous effort, she squinted through the darkness of the room and focused on the bright green eyes staring back at her. The two gazes locked onto each other, and Camila wanted to hold her breath to ready herself for something that felt unavoidable, but the brush to her aching clit tore another moan from her mouth. Having adjusted to the darkness, her eyes made him out clearly now. Sitting casually at the end of the bed facing her, Blade was working her body against her. Looking down she could see her netted suit had been torn down the middle so that it lay garishly open at the sides revealing herself fully for him. Her legs were spread wide on either side of his hips giving him full access to her wet heat.

“Blade,” she whispered breathlessly, pushing herself onto her elbows she looked up at him. “Please, we can’t…”

The growl cut her off as his finger inside her began to increase his rhythm. Throwing her head back between her shoulder blades, Camila whimpered loudly. Pulling at her thigh, Blade dragged her down the bed and further towards his lap. As if playing an instrument, Blade ran his thumb back and forth with perfect timing across her swollen bud of nerves as he added another of his thick fingers inside of her, causing her to groan at the tight stretch.

Digging her fingers into the mattress, Camila arched her back to the invasion. Never with any of her past lovers had her body responded lik this before. The forceful domination was unlike anything she was used to. The frightening feeling of being overwhelmed and dominated by this creature made her body react shamefully. She could hear his fingers gliding in and out easily with the wet sounds her sex produced. Dropping her shoulders back down to the mattress, Camila moved her hips in time with his pulsing fingers. Her body felt as if it was about to catch on fire. Ignoring her delirious mewling protest, Blade cocked his head to one side in apparent fascination as his movements speed up. Catching the tender bud between his fingers, Blade squeezed gently. Camila threw her head back in a sharp cry as her world imploded around her.

With her chest still heaving and her pussy pulsing with the aftershocks of her orgasm Camila tiredly focused back on the creature at the end of the bed. Standing up, Blade flicked his head eagerly from side to side whipping his dreads over his shoulder. Grabbing at the black leather loincloth he yanked off the material revealing his engorged length. Camila swallowed nervously as she watched him move toward her, every movement was exquisite and laced with lethal power as he prowled closer. Kneeling on the bed, Blade grabbed one her thighs easily with one hand, pushing her leg forward positioning her to accommodate his girth.

As if a trance had been broken, Camila held her hands against his firm chest to stop him. “Blade please, wait, I can’t.” She literally couldn’t. Glancing down at his monstrous cock she felt the phantom pain from the dream again as the guard ripped her apart.

Blade’s hand around her thigh tightened as he gave her a deep reverberating growl she was quite familiar with—no. Pushing her thigh up, he pushed her back flat against the bed and she nearly jumped as she felt the thick hot head of his cock brush against her wet folds.

“Please,” she screamed desperately, this time she pushed herself into a full sit up and wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face in his rubbery dreads. “Please Blade, you will hurt me…let me…” she could feel the rumble of his chest against her naked breasts and she knew she needed to think fast. “let’s try something else first,” her mind found the answer but she could barely say it aloud. She couldn’t believe she was even going to try it. “Let me do something else instead.” Leaning back, her heart felt like it stopped when she looked into his bright eyes. Camila couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

His mandibles flexed outward as he let out a low deep sound, the pressure around her thigh loosened.

Relieved he was going to give her a chance, Camila’s body felt feverish at the thought of what she was going to do. Looking back up nervously, Blade’s eyes grew brighter as he watched her. Silently she directed him to sit on the bed as she got up to move around him. His hand shot out and grabbed her arm as she stepped backward, away from the bed. Not saying anything, she let him hold her wrist as she continued to step back before kneeling down in front of him, never breaking eye contact. Camila almost smiled as she saw the confusion in his eyes. She figured with mouths like that no one has ever done this before with him. Kneeling, she was face to face with his throbbing erection.

Camila stared at the length with wide eyes as she gently grabbed it with both hands. It was surprisingly smooth and very hot to the touch. Long and thick it wasn’t too different compared to the human male anatomy. Pushing down the foreskin she unconsciously licked her lips at the slight ridging along the sides. A huge part of her couldn’t believe she was about to do this, but a tiny part of her wanted to feel those ridges against her tongue. Staring at it she suddenly realized she had never been with anyone who didn’t have pubic hair, it was kind of nice she thought. Leaning forward she ignored the subtle ghost like twitch that went through his taught body and wrapped her lips around the fat head. Camila could feel his thighs tighten underneath her elbows where they rested. Just like his skin there was no smell, no clamminess nothing. Even human men had a natural musk around their dicks, but not him. Taking more of him into her mouth, she slid her hands fisting his thick shaft to the base before looking up and meeting his eyes before suctioning her mouth around him as she stroked up. 

Camila nearly jumped as she watched his claws dig into the metal bedframe on either side of his thighs. Pleased that he liked it, she began to take him deeper, her pussy clenching when she heard him groan. This wasn’t supposed to be turning her on, she was supposed to be doing this to save her from being torn in half but as she stroked his fat cock even further into her mouth she couldn’t help but look back up at him. His body was stiff as a board as he seemed to hold onto to the bedframe for dear life as she picked up the pace. They could both hear the wet slurping sounds her mouth was making around his shaft as she greedily sucked him deeper. Her mind was going blank, she was losing herself in this moment. To have this huge apex predator clutching onto the bed as she throated his huge dick was like a euphoric high. Moaning around his cock, she leaned forward on her knees so she could bob her head stronger against his thickening cock. Cupping his balls, her eyes nearly rolled back as she heard him groan and the metal on the bedframe bend under his grip, he was close. Fuck she didn’t care. She planned on having him just come on her breasts but as she looked up and saw the violent need in his eyes she wanted him to come down her throat. She wanted to drink it all. The grip on the back of her head nearly made her come right then and there, as she felt him cup her head and bob her head faster along his dick. Up and down, up and down, she was moaning around his dick as she began to finger herself. So close, so damn close.

With a jerk of his hips, Blade let out a guttural roar as he released deep into her throat. Keeping her throat as wide and relaxed as possible Camila ignored the tears running down her face as she worked her throat to drink all of his come. Slowly, after one final spurt of his seed across her tongue he let his cock bob free from her mouth. Breathing heavily, Camila wiped the tears from her eyes as she swallowed the oddly tasteless sperm. Leaning back down tiredly onto her haunches she let a large sigh as she stared back up at him.

Still with one hand buried into the metal of the frame, Blade remained sitting on the edge of the bed. His chest heaved in and out like she never seen before. She didn’t even know he could breathe heavy like that. Just as his chest heaved his mandibles over his mouth flexed in and out in time with his breaths. Odd rolling click she never heard before began deep in his chest.

“Blade, what’s…oh no” Camila nearly choked on her words as she watched his cock stand back up. Alarmed she looked up at him and shook her head as he slowly stood up. “No Blade, I did that so…” He wasn’t listening, his eyes were neon green and his body seemed to be pulsating with need. Reaching down he grabbed her arm yanking her to standing. “Blade don’t,” she screamed as he tossed her onto the bed face down. 

Blunt claws dug lightly into her thighs has he picked her up with ease, adjusting her ass high and her face down on the bed. Her pussy clenched instinctually with traitorous heat as she realized what he was going to do. 

“Blade you bastard, I only did that…Ahhh” her scream pierced the air as she felt him slam all the way into her.

Her breath felt like it was stuck in her chest as she groaned against the burning pain. Her thighs trembled from their kneeling position as she felt his hips lean into her ass. Fisting the leather blanket beneath her, Camila hid her face into the material as she began to cry. She could hear his low growling noise has he remained motionless inside of her. Refusing to move or participate, she stayed motionless as she kneeled there on the bed with her head down. Warm large hands began stroking the length of her back before settling on each soft globe of her ass. Slowly she could feel herself relax as he continued to stroke her soothingly all the while keeping his hips perfectly still. Reflexively she tightened the walls of her core as her body settled around the invading force. Camila could feel him twitch inside of her and his hands pause on her back as her body clenched around his shaft. God, she felt so stuffed, it felt like he was in her womb. The grip on her hips returned as he held her steady as he pulled his hips back.

“Blade,” she whispered as she turned her head to look back up at him. She was scared. She was terrified that this seven-foot creature was going to cripple her or something. Even through his hands gripping her hips, she could feel the strength in him. She could see his stacked abs pressing against the top of her ass and she could see his biceps bulging as he prepared to piston himself forward. 

Slowly he pulled back before driving himself forward again eliciting a strangled cry from her throat. Deeper and deeper until her body’s resistance had no choice but to give away, Blade pounded into her body. Her screams only seemed to drive him further into a maddening inhuman pace. One continuous low shaking growl seemed to fill the room and reverberate off the walls as his hips slapped against her ass.

“Blade, Blade, Blade, Blade,” she screamed over and over again with each deep thrust. Her mind was going blank, she was so close again to breaking. 

The grip on her hips got tighter, almost painfully so, as his pace became brutal. Stars dotted her vision as her body exploded in her climax. Holding her limp body upright by the grip on her hips, Blade’s release was deafening as he threw his head back in a carnal roar. Jerking his hips against her, Camila could feel his seed spill into her womb as her body shuddered against him. Boneless, Camila’s body sank to the mattress when Blade finally released his grip on her. With a heavy groan she felt him lay heavily beside her.

Wrapping his arm around her stomach, Blade pulled her to him trapping her against his muscled arm and his hard chest. Too exhausted to fight, she fell asleep in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

“Blade,” she moaned as she let her head lull backwards while her hands anchored themselves on his massive chest. With his hands on her hips, Blade continuously lifted and pulled her back down along the length of his cock. Camila was on the verge of tears, it felt so good. With her cuffs completely removed she sat high and naked on Blade’s hips and rode him at the pace he commanded. 

The storm around their yurt still raged on. Camila wasn’t sure how long he let her sleep last night before she felt his fingers working her back into a frenzy. Over and over again he fucked her relentlessly ignoring her dazed protest as he brought her to multiple shattering climaxes. Throughout the night, she caught him staring at her directly as he drove his hips into her, watching, enjoying her cries of release. He was unstoppable. No mater how many times he filled her with his seed, he wanted more.

Exhaustedly, she felt her body winding tight again. Placing both hands on his chest, Camila let her hair hang down over her head as she ground her hips harder against him forcing the hot head of his cock to reach that one undeniable spot inside of her. 

“Oh God, Blade,” tears did fall from her eyes and onto his chest as she felt her climax approaching, she was so close but so tired. She just needed to get there, but she could feel her strength waning. 

The grip on her hips took over completely. Sitting up, Blade’s bare chest met her naked breasts as he wrapped his strong arms around her tight, bouncing her violently against him. Screaming wildly, Camila wrapped her arms around his head pulling his face into her breasts not caring she could feel the tusks from his mandibles rub against her sensitive flesh. It was as if he knew what spot she was trying to reach and he was going to obliterate it.

With one last stroke she shattered in his arms, her vision blackening before she sagged backwards in his hold. With a few more pumps into her limp body, Blade’s deafening growl signaled his own release.

Camila felt as if she may have died. Somewhere in the back of her mind she watched Blade press his forehead to hers and close his eyes. For a few minutes they sat like that together, just breathing the aftershocks of their climax together. Eventually she watched languidly with half consciousness as he lifted her and gently placed her limp body back onto the bed. Covering her with the blanket she watched as he laid down next to her and pulled her into his chest. Closing her eyes, Camila let her forehead rest against his chest as sleep claimed her.

When she woke up the storm was still coming down at full force. Looking out the skylight windows Camila couldn’t really tell what time of day it was. Inherently, she felt that it was the next day already but what time of day she had no clue. Her cuffs were gone and when she asked Blade as to where he put them after he yanked them off of her, he merely ignored her, forcing her to wander around the yurt naked. 

The situation between them was like a dream or some sort of alternate reality she couldn’t escape from. Everything between them had become sexual. With no way of really communicating and nowhere to go, Camila felt like she was slave of Blade’s never-ending sex drive. When she occasionally caught his eye, she could see the hunger burning brightly in his lime green gaze. But the worst part was her body’s response to him. Each time she felt herself grow wetter easier and spreading her legs wider, any and everything to meet his demands. She should be horrified by what she was doing with this creature, she should at least be balling her eyes out at what she was forced to endure, but she couldn’t. Blade wasn’t necessarily even hurting her. No—he didn’t really give her a choice but he wasn’t cruel with her either.

When she did eventually get up from the bed her legs threatened to give out on her. She was contemplating crawling to the bathroom when she felt Blade’s hands lift her off the ground. Waiting for her to use the bathroom he forced his way into the shower with her and took over washing her body. Holding onto his shoulders, Camila held her breath in anticipation as he ran his soapy hands over her breasts. When he turned her around against the wall to wash her back she braced herself, knowing what was next.

So, when the shower ended and he carried her out she knew at that moment she was in trouble. The sense of disappointment that ran through her was just ridiculous. God, she was acting just like some case book Stockholm captive, it made her want to scream. But as she glared at the side of Blade’s head as he sat her down on the bed she couldn’t help but want him to want her again. Which was absolutely insane considering how tired and sore she was.

Following his silent instruction to lay down, Camila watched him move around the room as he put on his armor. Looking back up to the skylights she watched the rain pelt down onto the glass. Why was he going out there in this weather? She could practically feel the cold winds just thinking of outside. Walking to the door he gave her one last penetrating look before opening the door and stepping through the strong winds that whipped through. Sighing she fell back into the bed with a heavy plop. Rubbing her face with both hands in frustration, she wondered for the hundredth time how in the hell did she into this situation. She wondered how Fiona was doing with X. Was he like Blade, did he look at the sweet girl with an insatiable hunger as well? Smirking, Camila thought of the silent polite hunter and laughed. Probably not, X was seemingly very kind and considerate unlike a certain hunter she knew. Groaning she buried her face into the blanket when she thought about Blade rolling her onto all fours for the second time last night and mounting her. Clenching her thighs together reflexively, she could practically feel his hot length penetrating her wet folds and filling her to the brim. Lord, what has she been turned into?

Annoyed with herself, she decided to get up and look for her damn cuffs. If she could put some sort of barrier between herself and her muscled bound captor then maybe she would stand some sort of chance on putting a stop to her thoughts about his wonderful dick. Following the circle of the room, Camila looked in every spot imaginable for what felt like half an hour for the damn cuffs and came up with nothing. How the hell could he hide them so damn fast?! Frustrated she stood naked near the back of the room opposite the door near the bed. Frowning, she stared at the black metal until she noticed two indentations about waist high. Curious she pressed in on one of the buttons. The wall above her blinked like a TV screen before becoming completely see through making a huge curved picture window. Shocked, Camila stood there staring at the scene of the forest. This must be behind the yurt, she thought as she continued to stare at the trees bending and shaking in the strong wind and rain. Movement through the trees went unnoticed as she pressed herself further to the screen to see if she could see further out at the sides. Walking through the wet foliage a figure stood half exposed, half cloaked by the trees. When her eyes swung back in front of her, Camila jumped with a shriek at sight of Angie’s hunter standing there looking directly at her with his lethal yellow gaze. The black pupils of his eyes trailed up the length of her naked body before his head jerked up to look over her shoulder. 

The vicious snarl behind her forced her to turn around to see Blade standing in the open doorway of the yurt holding a headless, skinned kill in his hand. Taking three long strides across the room he snarled at the hunter through the window before slapping his hand over the button she pressed earlier. Blinking off, the screen disappeared and returned back to the normal metal wall. Fearfully, Camila took a step back as she looked up at Blade’s angry narrowing gaze.

“I…I…I was looking for the cuffs and I saw the button and I just wondered what it did,” she stammered in explanation. Grabbing her by the elbow Blade hauled her to his chest forcefully, pressing her breasts against his netted abs. The threatening growl in reply didn’t need any translation—don’t touch it again.

Feeling thoroughly scolded, Camila sat on the floor near the fire in a huff as Blade took off his armor and netting before sitting down to slice the meet.

She couldn’t believe that snake of a hunter saw her naked! Embarrassed, she avoided eye contact as Blade handed her a meat skewer. They ate in silence. Looking up, she wasn’t surprised to see Blade staring directly at her.  
“Are you still angry?” She asked.

Blade only let out a surly growl as he snatched off the last bite off the leg bone he was holding.

Tilting her head, a slow coy smile spread over her lips. Camila watched his pupils constrict in response. Getting up to her knees and hands, she boldly crawled around the fire until she directly in front of him. Sitting cross-legged, he stared down at her as she crawled naked into his lap pressing her back to his chest. Looking up at him from his lap her smile turned soft.

“I’m sorry, I really didn’t know it was going to do that.” 

The slight rumbling in his chest against her back was his only answer, he still made no movement with her in his lap. Feeling a little rejected she turned in his lap to get a better view of him.

“Please Blade, don’t be mad at me,” she whispered. Never in her life had she ever begged a man to forgive her, she was used to holding all the cards in her relationships. But as she was reminded time and time again, this wasn’t a man and she was at Blade’s mercy.

His arms around her tightened and Camila could feel her heart beat faster as he grabbed a handful of her hair and tilted her head back. With his other hand, she watched as he cupped her chin and gently rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip. The hungry look he gave her ran chills of anticipation down her body.

Smiling she leaned back further in his arms, thrusting her naked breasts up higher in the air. “I think I know what you want,” she whispered huskily. She had to bite back a moan as his hand enclosed over one of her breasts, toying with her already pebbled nipple. “Will you forgive me if I give it to you?”

His answering growl was deep.

“Then stand up and feed me that fat cock of yours.”

She was placed back on the floor and he was standing in front of her in seconds. Kneeling she looked up at him with a smile as she pulled off his black leather loin cloth. Rubbing her thighs together she could feel herself grow incredibly slick at the sight of his turgid length. God, she wanted this. Opening her mouth willingly, Camila moaned as she felt him grab the back of her head and begin feeding her his cock. Wrapping her lips obediently around the throbbing head she let her tongue dance against the frenulum. The grip in her hair tightened as he pushed her eagerly forward forcing her to relax her throat as she swallowed him back. Growling, Blade began pumping his hips back and forth into her slippery throat, each thrust swelling his cock impossibly further. Camila whimpered in excited fear as her head bobbed up and down against him, completely out of control of the situation. Her pulse spiked further as his pace increased and he began to fuck her throat seemingly spurred on by the small throat noises she made as she accepted his cock deeper. Her fingers with no purpose in this job anymore began to finger her clit making her moan against him. Suddenly his body tightened in a grunt and she felt him explode into her throat pushing her nose nearly against his stomach. Letting her pull back, she gasped for air before he made her swallow the rest of his thick load, to which she happily complied.

Slowly bobbing her head back and forth along the aftershocks of his twitching cock Camila sat back down with a heavy sigh as she wiped her mouth. She hadn’t been able to come yet and she wondered if this time was going to be anything like last time. Would he get up and ravish her? God, she hoped so, she was so wet and horny she was tempted to just push him back on the bed and ride his dick herself. And she was quite sure he would let her too. Excitedly she watched the daze clear from his eyes and focus back on her. Crooking his finger, he commanded her over to him. Like the pathetic sap she was, she all but ran over to him.

Pushing her backwards onto the bed, Camila’s pulse raced as she watched him spread her legs wide. But the excitement quickly died as she watched him spread his mandibles and lower his face towards her soaking wet pussy. 

“Blade wait,” she tried to scoot back in a panic, but his grip still butterflying her thighs down held her firm. “Wait your teeth, Blade you…Oh god,” she arched in a moan.

She forgot he had a tongue. The feeling was like liquid heaven. The feeling of his tusked mandibles was just a slight pressure on the outside of her thighs while his inner teeth merely pressed harmlessly against her mons. Just like his dick she could feel the same wonderful ridging around his tongue stroking relentlessly at her engorged clit. Clutching onto the leather sheet, Camila let her head rock side to side as she whimpered in ecstasy. Up and down near the edge of her anus and back up to her clit his tongue stroked her sending her into a mad delirium. Faster and faster the ridges of his tongue scraped against her clit rocking her quickly to the edge of another climax. With her hands buried in his dreads she screamed his name again as her body came apart at the seams.

Wonderfully disoriented she held her arms out wide beckoning him forward. Crawling above her, Camila could feel the weight of his swinging arousal hit her leg. Hungrily she spread her legs wide and wrapped them around his narrow hips and entwined her arms around his neck looking up at him.

Shamelessly she whispered to him, “Fuck me Blade.”

Complying he pushed himself forward.

~#~#~

Later that night, Camila was draped partially across Blade’s chest as she ran her fingers softly down the sides of his face, letting her fingers explore the different ridges and textures of his skin. Pressing her cheek to his chest, she let her thumb rub back and forth along the side of his face soothingly.

“Do you think I will ever get back to earth?” It was a question she dreaded to even say out loud, fearing the answer. But she had to know.

A deep rumble vibrated her breasts that were squished against his chest. Reaching for something off to the side of the bed, he pulled back up the computer that he normally had attached to his armor. Pushing a couple of buttons, a holographic image floated above the screen. With wide eyes she watched as the image showed an aerial view of the yurts in the clearing of the forest. That was where they were now! The image then zoomed out to show a broad overview of the densely forested planet before zooming out to show the planet in space as a whole.

“That’s where we are,” she said. She watched him nod in confirmation before pressing some more buttons. The image of the planet zoomed out again and again until she saw a familiar blue and green planet not too far from it.

“Is that earth?!” she squealed against him, pushing up on his chest so she could stare at the image closer.

His nodded and growled.

“Are you saying when this is all over you will take me back?” she had to clarify, she needed to be absolutely sure.

He blinked for a moment before nodding again.

Squealing in happiness Camila straddled his hips and leaned down to rain tiny kisses along his forehead and face. His blinking confusion made her laugh. 

“I take it you and your women do not kiss in any way, am I right?”

His stony silence as he stared at her waiting was answer enough. For the second time that night she gave him another coy smile. Learning to read her well, she could feel Blade’s hand grip her bare ass as he tossed the computer back to the ground. 

“Well humans kiss to show affection,” she gave him another series of small kisses along his face and mandibles. “How do you show affection?”

His other hand came up to grasp her other ass cheek before sliding her whole body down until she rested on top of his hardening cock. Gasping at the hot feeling, she hid her smile in his chest as she gently ground her hips against him.

“If we keep this up I will not be able to walk for a week,” but Blade wasn’t listening. He was already beginning to demonstrate how he showed affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -A/N-
> 
> I write real books. If you like captive romance look at my new book coming soon. “Back to Black”  
> Buying my books help support me to continue writing it’s a win-win.
> 
> Synopsis:  
> Stalked by two men she trusted. Stolen in the dead of night, forced to submit to her captors.
> 
> Obsession  
> College student, Everly Pengram, was trying to turn her life right side up again. Heartbroken, pregnant, and alone in a new town, Everly just wanted a fresh start.
> 
> Abducted  
> Lured by her smile and driven by need, two brothers will stop at nothing to have her. It was supposed to be a simple bank robbery, get in and get out. With one look at her, plans changed. After years of searching, they finally found the perfect woman, and they weren’t going to let her get away.
> 
> Enslaved  
> Ensnared by their strong, gentle hands, they demanded everything from Everly. Taking her freedom and forcing her submission, the two tyrants would stop at nothing until they claimed her heart.
> 
> Back to Black on Amazon


	13. Chapter 13

The storm had lasted for a full three days. 

Three days inside, alone with Blade. 

Three days completely naked. Well that was a lie, Camila smirked to herself as she followed Blade outside towards the dais. On the third day, she found her cuffs and when Blade returned with that night’s fresh kill, seeing her wearing her netted onesie it was like waving a red cape in front of a bull. The netting was ripped down the middle and she was thrown onto the bed and fucked quite vigorously for her transgression. 

It was absolute heaven.

Today they woke up and sun was shining, that meant the games were back on. A knot of dread formed in her stomach when she watched Blade suit up in his armor. She didn’t want to go out there, she didn’t want to participate in these horrible games anymore. Her intuition was blaring in her gut screaming to her that something was wrong, but as Blade pulled her to him motioning for her to get ready, Camila knew there was nothing she could do to stop it. Before they stepped out of the yurt that morning, Blade turned to her catching her wrist in his large hand. Raising her wrist for her to see she watched in a frown as his clawed thumb hit another button on the cuff, a button she never noticed before. Immediately the black netting covering her body formed a solid black fabric, outfitting her into a black leotard one piece.

“Oooh, you giant jerk,” she hissed a him. There was a decent non-hooker option the whole damn time?! She was going to strangle him later for this, she promised. Blade merely ignored her seething, but she didn’t miss his eyes brightening with amusement.

Motioning for her to stay with the women, Blade continued forward to the dais with the rest of the hunters.

“Can you believe there was a full coverage option?” Fiona whined as Camila walked up to her, they were both standing on the outside of the group of women.

“I know,” Camila growled, staring daggers into Blade’s broad back amongst the group of hunters talking to what looked like a new head guard. Guess they needed a new one since the old one was rapey and very much so without a head. “He just showed it to me today,” she finished, looking away from the hunters and back to Fiona.

Fiona blushed as she averted her gaze. “I had to spend all three days in the netted onesie with my breasts practically out, it was…it was highly uncomfortable.”

Camila had to master her face to stop herself from giving the girl a sarcastic smirk. If she told Fiona just half the things Blade did to her in the past few days or even the things she did to him, she was sure the girl would faint. “Yeah it was most inconvenient,” she lied.

“Yeah I mean this morning,” Fiona looked around furtively before stepping closer to whisper directly to Camila. “He activated it and laughed when I yelled at him, but then he…” she paused, her sweet round face flushing an even deeper red across her freckles.

Beyond curious, Camila stepped closer until their shoulders were touching and leaned forward. She had to know if there was anything going on between her and X. “What?” she whispered.

Keeping her eyes lowered, Fiona gave a nervous smile, “He cupped my face very gently before turning to leave this morning.”

Camila didn’t say anything. 

Blinking a few times, she waited and realized that was it. Biting her lip to keep from laughing, Camila couldn’t believe that was the juicy info she was waiting so eagerly for, just more of X being sweet. Pffft that was absolutely nothing in comparison to what Blade did to her in the early hours of that morning. Her legs were still sore from his brutal love making.

“He is very sweet,” Camila forced herself to say with a normal tone when she saw the expectant look on Fiona’s face.

With a large smile, Fiona stepped back and stared off towards the group of hunters with a far out look in her eyes. “He is, isn’t he? I really wish I could keep him somehow.” She laughed.

Camila was going to joke back that she could stay here on this planet with him but the sudden rigidness in Blade’s and X’s posture caught her attention. Turning his head with a slight whip of his dreads, he looked back at her with a look Camila could swear almost seemed worried. That was definitely not a look she had ever seen him wear before. Getting worried herself, she continued to watch as the other hunters as they took the instructions for the game in stride, while X and Blade looked absolutely agitated. Adjourning the meeting, the new head guard, a large stocky hunter whose dreads nearly touched his waist, signaled that the game was to begin. With lethal determined strides, Blade walked towards her along with X, both looked as if they were communicating something and both looked pissed. Grabbing Fiona by the hand, X pulled Fiona away only giving her time to send Camila a silent wave goodbye as he trekked off into the forest. Turning back to Blade, Camila’s heart thudded slowly with trepidation as he grabbed her hand and silently walked into the trees in the opposite direction.

Silently, they walked for what felt like hours through the dense jungle. Following the river, Blade finally stopped near the sound of rushing water. Camila watched as the river’s current rushed violently past her feet and off beyond a cropping of jagged rocks. Still with her hand firmly grasped in his, Blade pulled her to a large fallen tree near a small cluster of mossy boulders. Bending down to one knee, Blade began grabbing handfuls of mud near the river’s edge.

“Blade, what…oh gross,” she grimaced at the thick mud he smeared onto her leotard. “Why are you doing this?”

Looking back up at her, his eyes flashed brightly. Grabbing her by the shoulders he pulled her down to her own knees in front of him and held her firmly in place. Looking into his wild eyes, Camila’s heart that had been beating with slow mounting unease picked up in speed—something was wrong. Leaning down he pressed his forehead directly to hers as their eyes held each other’s gaze. 

“This game is going to be bad isn’t it?” she whispered, feeling her throat tighten as her tears formed.

Blade gave her a grave nod.

“We might not survive it, is that what you are trying to say?” 

Blade didn’t make a move he just continued to hold her in place as he stared at her, but she knew the answer.

Taking a deep breath, she shakily reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes. She wasn’t ready to die. “What do you need me to do?”

Letting go of her arms, he continued to slather her in the thick mud. Neither one made a sound as he completely covered her, all she could do was grip onto his netting that covered his chest. Anything to be nearer to him, just some sort of comforting contact. Saving her still clean hand clutching him for last, he raised it to his face, letting her fingers trail down the sides of his face just as she had done the nights before. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes at the silent gesture, but he shook his head firmly as he wiped at the mud around her face, making sure she stayed covered. No tears, no sounds, she had to remember that. Nodding, she lowered her head as he covered her remaining hand in mud. Once he was done, he guided her to sit deep in the crevice of the tree and boulder, grabbing handfuls of dead leaves to cover her body with.

The sound of the horn going off in the distance made her jump as his head swung around towards the sound. Hurrying, he covered her even more with the jungle foliage, camouflaging her perfectly into the crevice. Silently as a cat, he stepped back across the dead leaves, giving her one last penetrating stare before activating his invisible cloaking device. Just like that, in one blink, he was gone.

Fear and loneliness threatened to take over. Holding her breath, she focused on maintaining her breathing. She had to stay calm, she couldn’t panic, if they were going to survive this Blade needed to be able to trust that she wasn’t going to have a meltdown two seconds after he disappeared. But she couldn’t deny that she wanted him back, she wanted his large arms pressing her close against him again. She could only pray that they made it through this.

Leaning her head against the boulder, Camila watched the sun rise high in in the sky above her and slowly arc its way towards late afternoon. Vigilantly, she kept her eyes scanning the trees and the part of the river she could see, for any sign of movement and any sign of Blade. Alone with her fears, her mind began to create nightmarish images of Blade getting killed by some horrible alien creature. It surprised her how much it hurt to think of something happening to Blade. It wasn’t just purely selfish either, though she wouldn’t lie to herself and not admit she felt utterly doomed at the prospect of losing her protector, but it was more than that. This creature, this utterly virile, silent, and protective creature had somehow made a place in her heart for himself and though it might not be love she honestly couldn’t bear the thought of something happening to him.

A noise froze her thoughts. Holding perfectly still under the leaves, her eyes frantically scanned the environment.   
Nothing had changed. The river still rushed by undisturbed and the trees around her remained still and unchanged.

She was positive she heard a noise. What could make a noise and not be seen?

Her heart felt as if it would stop completely when her mind silently answered the looming question. Directing her mud-covered eyes upward, she looked into the trees, remembering Blade’s fondness to climb. 

The flash of silver eyes looking directly at her from the trees was the first thing she saw before chaos erupted. Camila felt like time slowed as she watched the red laser focus in her direction. He was going to shoot her! Lunging forward to avoid being hit, she heard a large crash from where the enemy cloaked hunter stood in the trees as she landed with a thud on the ground in front of her. Looking up, she nearly screamed as she watched two shimmering blurs fighting on the forest floor. Watching the dirt scatter and slide away in a line as something was drug across the forest floor, she winced as it hit the base of a tree with a splintering thud. Terrified, she crawled backward back into the safety of her crevice as she watched the hunter’s camouflage blink once and disappear revealing one of the hunters that belonged to the other women. Dear God, the hunters were hunting each other now. Jumping to his feet, the silver hunter turned towards her, the gun mounted on his shoulder doing the same. Cold terror pooled in her stomach, she was a target too. Heavy thudding invisible footsteps, no longer trying to be silent, ran towards the hunter. With a heavy tackle, she watched Blade’s cloak disappear as he impaled one of his blades into the side of the silver hunter’s abdomen. The guttural roar from the injured hunter pierced the air, causing Camila to wince as she covered her ears.

Grabbing the hunters head, Blade prepared to deal the final blow with his dual arm blades, but the silver hunter still had more fight left in him. Blocking his strike with his own single blade from his bracer, the silver hunter spun around on his back and swiped Blade’s feet from underneath him sending Blade to the ground, hard. Kicking up to his feet, the silver hunter aimed his gun to Blade who was still on the ground. The gun lit up and she knew there was only seconds until it was going to fire.

“No!” the scream was off of her lips before she could even think of what she was doing.

Jumping out of the crevice she watched as the hunter turned with one seamless movement and hurled his spear towards her like a javelin. Hurling herself out of the way, the serrated tip of the spear grazed her upper arm as it whizzed past her into the dead tree. With a savage roar, Blade was back up and as she looked up from her position on the ground, she could see he somehow got the silver hunter beneath him, ripping off the hunter’s gun from his shoulder mount.

The thump on the ground next to her jolted her back to her own situation, but it was too late. She only had time to push herself to one knee when she felt the knife puncture her skin and lodge itself into her left breast. Camila wasn’t sure she even made a sound when she stared at the ugly bleeding face of the snake skinned hunter. His helmet was gone and one of his yellow eyes had a long cut over it, covering it with green glowing blood making it useless. A part of her was happy some other hunter gave him hell. Growling with a satisfied clicking noise from his chest he flexed his mandibles inches from her face as he dug the blade in further.

“Nooooo!” they both heard the scream at the same time. The metal spear from the silver hunter was suddenly lodged into the snake hunter’s throat. 

Letting go of the knife, the snake hunter stumbled back as he clawed frantically at the spear in his throat. Dazed and surprisingly numb, Camila swayed on her knees before falling back to the ground. She watched as Angie stood over her crying something, she could hear the bloodcurdling roar in the distance. Camila could feel the knife inside of her, scratching against her bones. She could feel the warmth of her blood ooze down her chest and pool around her collarbone before sliding down her neck to the ground.

Angie turned to look behind her and went pale as she scrambled to move out the way. The snake hunter wasn’t dead. The turret on his own shoulder popped out of his armor and it swung wildly in the air as he looked at them with his one good eye. The laser settled towards them. Gripping a hand full of dirt, Camila shut her eyes, she didn’t want to feel it coming. 

The spray of warm liquid hitting her cheek barley registered as she drowsily opened her eyes to see Blade ripping what looked to be the hunter’s spine out. Oddly enough the scene didn’t make her nauseous. The heavy thumps of Blade’s boots hitting the ground as he ran towards her felt as if it was shaking the earth. Ripping his helmet off, Blade’s face looked absolutely frightening, his eyes were wide as he kneeled down and lifted her up, while his mandibles and mouth moved constantly. She could barely register the noises he was making. With every blink she had to use all her effort to open them back up. She tried to make sounds, but she wasn’t sure if anything was coming out.

She was dying, she knew this.

There was just so much she wanted to say. She wanted to thank Angie for stabbing her hunter. She wanted to apologize to the girl for how she acted, for not being understanding about what she was going through. Camila wanted to tell Fiona she was the best person she could have been held hostage with. But more than anything she wanted to tell Blade…

Her thoughts were harder to maintain as she felt Blade run with her through the forest. The pain of the knife jostling inside her chest was making it hard to concentrate. 

Nuzzling her cheek further into Blade’s chest, she wished she could tell him how much she cared for him and she was happy she could save his life for once. Tired, she closed her eyes.

*#*#*

 

“So, Blade and X, won the game.” Fiona’s voice flittered through the darkness. “And can you believe it was all to win a darn ship! Oh my God, I can barely think about it without getting mad. Abducted and forced to play in their games for a gosh darn ship,” Somehow the picture of Fiona’s sweet face scrunching up in anger was easy to picture. “I thought Angie was going to be executed or something when I saw the head guard carrying her in from the from the jungle, but can you believe they gave her some sort of award-like thing. I think she may have done something cool out there in the game or something, because the hunters all gave her like a pat on the back. That was pretty neat. Last time I saw her though, that huge head guard was feeding her loads of food, and for once she looked kind of happy.”

Fiona’s voice stopped and darkness seemed to encroach further.

Camila didn’t want to be left in the darkness. Fighting forward, Camila struggled to find her own voice in the darkness of her mind.

The warm pressure of a soft feminine hand covered hers and Camila felt like crying. “Your frowning, that’s good right? I wish you were awake,” Camila could hear the tears in Fiona’s eyes. “Today is my last day, X is going to take me back or at least that it what he made it seem. He is going to take me back in his brand new stupid ship,” Camila listened to Fiona sniffle as she huffed. “Please come find me when you get back home. My last name is Whickers and I live in Houston, Texas.”

Camila feared that she had left when she heard the sudden silence. 

“Oh, and just so you know,” Fiona continued. “Blade has been sitting here in the corner of your room on the main ship that brought us, for about four days straight. He didn’t even stay hardly for the ceremony of his ship. He just nodded and walked off when it was all done,” she laughed. “He is actually here right now,” Camila could feel the sudden warm air against her ear, as if Fiona was leaning forward to whisper in her ear. “I think he is really worried about you, but don’t worry X made it seem that you will be fine.”

“Is it time already?” Camila could hear Fiona suddenly talking to someone else. “Ok, I have to go now, bye Camila, and I will be waiting for you to find me when you get back home.”

 

Camila wanted to cry. She didn’t want Fiona to go, she wanted to wake up, to move, to do anything but be stuck in this darkness. With all her strength she tried to open her eyes.

The low familiar growl filled the darkness. Her hand that was left empty by Fiona’s grasp was replaced by a warm comforting presence. Blade.

She wasn’t alone, Blade was with her. She could get through this. She had to.

 

*#*#*

 

Opening her eyes, Camila stared at the black metal ceiling for a long time until her memories came back to her. Looking down at her chest she was a little surprised to see that she was wearing a black band of material around her breasts and matching black panties. So, they had underwear the whole goddamn time! The bastards. Groggily, she examined the scarring above her left breast. It was amazing she was even alive. 

Getting up slowly, Camila had to fight back the nausea as she stood up. Walking to the open doorway she cautiously looked out as she leaned heavily against the doorframe. Her mouth hung open as she stared at the stars through the large window. They were in space. They were currently flying through space. She could hardly believe it. Yes, she knew she was dealing with aliens for the past few weeks and yes, she knew she was taken to an alien planet, but to actually see yourself floating through space was another thing entirely. Flabbergasted, she walked unsteadily to the chair in front of the large window and leaned against it.

The double thumps behind her forced her to turn from the screen and turn around. Standing in all of his seven foot muscled glory was Blade. 

For a moment they just stared at each other, drinking in the other’s presence.

“Don’t just stand there,” she said softly as tears welled in her eyes. “Come over here and hold me dammit.”

Quicker then she expected, he was in front of her lifting her by the waist as he brought her face to his level. Wrapping her legs around his waist she leaned her forehead against his. She watched with a nervous smile as his eyes flashed angrily at her, but his hands ran up and down her back soothingly.

“You’re angry with me, aren’t you?” she dared to ask.

The deep confirming growl shook her to her core. Turning with her still wrapped around his waist he walked her back to the bedroom and her whole body heated immediately.

“But at least you won this cool swank ship?” She tried playfully.

The rolling angry clicks as his eyes narrowed told her he didn’t find it amusing.

Sighing she laid tiny kisses along his brow bone until it softened slightly. “What if I let you have your filthy way with me all the way back to earth to make up for it?”

The answering animalistic growl warmed her to her soul.

“I will take that as a yes.”

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -A/N-
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this quick predator romance. As you can see my writing style teeters on dark and sweet. Feel free to check me out on Amazon for my other longer and equally erotic works.
> 
> Some Predator Q and A time:
> 
> 1) I imagine Predator as an advanced primal paganistic society with all different clans. Some clans are very primal, some are super advanced. Some are war-mongers and bounty hunters and some are just about advancing their society even further. Some can speak broken caveman-esque English and some cannot.  
> 2) As much as I love the yautja (predator) I do not see them as being the lovey-dovey house and home type.  
> 3) Yes, these games were all about getting a ship. Lol I figured they were from a more pagan clan that liked to stick to their tribal roots and make warriors earn things via trials of some sort. 
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, there will be a mini highly erotic Fiona and X ficlet however please sign up for my mailing list so you can be sent that exclusive email only story. http://eepurl.com/dCjc6X (Link in profile)
> 
> Also, I will write another story on this platform in a month or less. I hope to see you there. Also check me out on Tumblr I post all my short free fics there too in case you cannot get to fanfic.net for any reason.


End file.
